A sword and a world of troubles
by Exalted Pacifist
Summary: Leaving behind a grieving father, Lucina follows her brother's trails to the mystical kingdom of Nohr, a country torn apart by war. Tossed again into yet another battle, everything is all too familiar, especially when the commander of Nohr looks almost identical to her mother. Struggling with a war that is not hers to fight, Lucina will battle armies if it brings her family home.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: An idea I just had to write out. I do apologise in advance for any details that are not canon. I might update this periodically, if I feel like continuing. Constructive advice is always welcome.]**

* * *

 _It was a murky dusk sky that beckoned the end of the world. Again._

 _Lucina remembered the blood- there was always blood to be spilled- staining her armor a bright crimson as she fought for her future, stabbing and slicing without stop. Dusk had turned into night, and as the darkness settled so did the fatigue. She remembered the weariness and the panic: What happens if I fall?_

 _What happens if we all fall to Grima again?_

 _She remembered Mother with her tome. She remembered the way the tactician lifted her palms one last time, hands straight and confident, her dark eyes determined. She remembered the way her robe flared as she called out a bolt of lightning from her tome, the element crackling upon her palm. She shot it out, with a precise aim honed from the countless battles over the years._

 _It hit its mark. It hit Grima, and the beast that had haunted Lucina's nightmares over the years fell just like that, her body crumpled, as though she was mortal. Lucina would later shut the eyes of Grima's vessel herself, gently pushing down the lids of a woman long gone. Her corpse was stone cold, bleeding red, as though she was human. Lucina had to bury her Mother the way she buried her Father: a burial too late to save her grieving heart._

 _And at that moment as Grima fell, as the world slumbered in its first night of peace, Mother vanished like the wind._

* * *

Father was never an organized man. He never had to be: he had Frederick, constantly compiling the scuffled papers back into neat, alphabetically categorized piles upon his desk. The meticulous man had even bundled them up into sections. Lucina could see the man's dainty handwriting on the top left corner, the papers divided into sections such as "Logistics" and "Training Schedule", written with a slight flourish. From a casual flip through of the papers, Lucina could see that each was dated appropriately, the reports containing detailed information for each part. The man had definitely been here earlier today: humming softly as he labelled the papers and tidied the room, frowning at the mess Father would have made.

Lucina's lips curled upwards at the thought. Typical Frederick. Always watching out for his lord, and with Lucina's arrival, her too.

Frederick would be terribly upset if he knew of her plans to leave Ylisse.

She could almost see it: weary wrinkles appearing upon the man's face, his brows furrowed. Frederick was a constant worrier, evident now from how he fussed over the younger Lucina (or Luci, as she had taken to calling herself to differentiate from her big sis). Frederick had completely dominated the role of a surrogate mother, fussing over the four year old with the love her mother was not around to provide.

 _Mother._

In the empty room, Lucina didn't have to worry about hiding the pain. She allowed a stray tear to fall, and once again forced herself to construct her mother's face within her mind. Snowy white hair, falling to her shoulders. A gentle laugh as she pulled Lucina in for a hug, so tight that Lucina could smell her comforting, distinctive scent. Lucina knew the routine: she had did this back in her own world, when Father and Mother had left her. She will do it now, again, until Mother is back home in Ylisse.

 _She isn't your Mother. Your Mother is dead._

Lucina steeled herself, brushing away the thoughts within. She had to focus on the task at hand.

Frederick had made the search easier with his organization, but looking through father's papers of over five years would not be an easy feat. The humidity of the cramped, unbearably warm study room was no help either, and Lucina tugged at her tight armor as much as she possibly could without running the risk of indecency. The armor was a loyal friend in battle, but in peaceful times like these, she could certainly do better without it sticking to her skin.

She pulled open drawers, coughing as billows of dust stirred upon her movement. These drawers, forgotten and untouched for years, contained old documents from five years ago. Surprisingly, Frederick had neglected to clean these drawers. Lucina shuffled through the neglected documents, flipping through the yellowed paper until she found what she was looking for: a mention of a different world. A mention of Mother.

It was a daily report, a piece of paper detailing the battle before Mother had joined the Shepherds as a tactician. Owain had hinted to this battle, after much pestering from her. The words had faded slightly over time, but Lucina could barely make out the faint ink detailing the battle. It was a detailed report about strange visitors from a mystical land known as Nohr, who assisted the Shepherds in eliminating invisible warthogs. As strange as it sounds, the Shepherds, together with the party from Nohr, succeeded in getting rid of the warthogs. Frederick had included a description of the commander: a woman with long white hair and pale skin. Of course, there were many people who could fit the description: a two liner was not enough to ascertain that it was Mother. In fact, the logical part of Lucina simply concluded that it was a mere coincidence.

Morgan probably didn't think so. This was what he had meant before he left. He left in the middle of the night a few weeks after Mother had vanished, leaving behind nothing but a note for Lucina. She recognized the scrawl instantly, reading the short note over and over until she had it memorized, until she could recite it like a rhyme.

" _I am going to search for Mother. What Owain and Father have told me has led me to believe that mother could be alive, in another space, another time._

 _I'll bring her home. Don't worry. "_

 _Don't worry_ was possibly the worst advice Morgan could have given her. Ever since he left, she had spent every waking moment worrying about him. Morgan was her bright star, radiating happiness and joy, but he was naïve. How would he be able to handle himself alone without her? Morgan had been through everything with her, and there was never a moment when they had to be separated more than a short while. Lucina felt her heart ache. She missed Morgan. She missed her brother, and she missed her Mother, and it hurt all over again.

 _Concentrate. You'll be with him soon._

She had travelled through realms before. Fought through hordes of risen and survived, just barely, to journey across time and space. She could do it again: Tiki was alive in this realm, for one, to open a portal to a different realm again. The other realm could deal with its own troubles: Lucina would find Morgan, grab him and get him back home if it is the last thing she'll do.

 _You'll find mother too. You will bring back Mother, won't you?_

She had to find Tiki immediately, pack supplies, and prepare for the trip. There were many things to be done, and Lucina refused to waste another second. Lucina placed the papers back exactly where she found them, the documents in its initial order. She leaves no trace: The drawers are closed, the papers seemingly untouched.

It would be like she was never there.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: The reviews made me very excited so I pumped out a second chapter! (It won't be this fast in the future though, heheh.) I apologise if the pacing of the story is a bit slow, but I'll try to speed it up. Concrit is always welcome.]**

* * *

Tiki's residence within the Mila Tree was simple: a small, homely temple upon the tree's magnificent canopy. The last time Tiki opened the portal for her, the temple was barely holding, its marble stone exterior threatening to fall under the might of Grima's risen army. Now, the temple stood firm, vines crawling all over its walls like tiny, clutching wyvern claws. Lucina followed Tiki down the familiar hallway, where statues and murals of Naga adorned the otherwise empty room.

"I know not of this place you speak of, Lucina, but I have previously consulted Anna in regards to the linkage of portals between worlds. I believe that I would be able to open an out realm portal to Nohr," Tiki spoke with her usual sense of calmness, her posture dignified even as she prepared the opening of the portal.

"Thank you." Lucina would have to owe Tiki again. She wasn't able to repay the Tiki of her world for opening the portal to this world, for giving her another chance at saving the beloved family she had lost.

 _And she never will._

"I'll be back with Morgan," Lucina promised. Tiki paused as she spoke, rising and turning around to look at her. A smile graced her ageless face, and she reached out to Lucina, her gentle hands holding Lucina's gloved ones.

"I know you will. I trust that you will bring him back, and with him, your Mother." Tiki had a kind voice, almost motherly, and the manakete's hands were smooth and warm upon her trembling ones.

"You know my purpose? You heard from Morgan, before he left?" Of course. There was no way Morgan could have travelled to a different realm on his own, without any help.

"Yes. However, this is my first time having to open a realm to Nohr." Tiki's face revealed nothing. Lucina allowed the fact to sink in, and the realization struck her.

"Morgan didn't travel to Nohr, did he?" Lucina said it like a statement, waiting for Tiki to disagree. When there was silence, she pressed further. "Where is he?"

Tiki showed no obvious reaction to Lucina's raised voice. "He travelled to a different place, known as 'Hoshido'."

"So Nohr was the wrong world, then?"

"No. Both Nohr and Hoshido belong to the realm your brother is in. Your brother assured me of that, before he left."

"But…" Lucina couldn't get her mind around it. "But Mother is in Nohr."

"Is she? How sure are you?"

Lucina had been looking down at her hands. She had battle weary hands: her exposed fingers were calloused, riddled with marks and scars. She looked up, straight into Tiki's eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke, "She has to be."

She had finally found the missing link Morgan had hinted at, after pestering Owain for an entire week. She had scoured document after document just to find the location. She had packed her things, her Falchion strapped to her side, all prepared to travel to a whole unknown world just to find Mother.

 _Mother has to be there. Mother has to be-_

"Do not cry, child." Lucina hastily wiped away the tears as Tiki moved across the room, finishing the set up. "Follow your heart. You have a good heart, and a good head above your shoulders."

"My heart misleads my mind." Lucina walked over to help, distracting herself from the bitter taste her words left behind. Silence fell as they successfully managed to open the portal: ancient runes of glowing white surrounded the brilliant circle, the portal oozing mystical energy.

Tiki spoke again, "Your heart is overflowing with love, for your friends and your family. It does what it believes is right. That, my dear Lucina," She stands up, tucking a lock of green hair behind an ear, "Is the right direction." Scrutinizing the portal, she smiled widely in satisfaction. "It is done."

Lucina smiled back slightly, her hand reaching for her sack of supplies as she stopped short.

"Wait. How will I get back from the other side?"

"You will need another person of Naga's blood to open up the realm back into our world again. Not that you wouldn't be able to get back, without a manakete. Somehow the Annas make do without it. You will be fine, either way."

"That makes sense." Lucina stood up, the bag of supplies now safely secured to her back. She peered into the activated portal, a swirling storm of white, and shuddered. The last time she had to travel into a different world, she had everyone else with her: She had held onto Owain's and Cynthia's hands as they leapt into the portal together, their presence comforting as the world crumbled behind them.

She remembered leaving the portal alone. She knew how she would feel later, when she arrived: an aching sense of loneliness and a numb, empty feeling.

 _Mother needs you._

Lucina could not back away, not now. She strode forward towards the portal, standing right in front of it, until all she could see was an endless white. White, like the snow of Plegia. White, like the battle beneath the white moon the night Grima fell. White, like Mother's hair.

"Lucina!"

Lucina recognized that voice. She turned instantly, backing away from the portal to see Father hastily approaching, breathing heavily as he entered the temple.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Her voice shook as she looked at him. He should have been at a council meeting at this time.

"Are you leaving without bidding farewell to your father?" Chrom's voice was light-hearted, but the man had aged ten years over the course of one- he walked regally, but with a sort of weariness brought about by having the weight of Ylisse upon his shoulders.

"Don't try to stop me, Father. My mind is set." She steadied her voice, her fingers clasped together to stop the shaking.

 _Stop me, Father. I am running down a doomed path to a Mother I might not find._

"I came to say goodbye, Lucina." Swiftly, Chrom closed the distance, and pulled her into an embrace. Father and daughter held onto each other, as though it was a final parting. Lucina closed her eyes and held onto this moment: the way Father felt in her arms, strong yet vulnerable, and the way he looked when he bid goodbye. Father had a clumsy smile on his face, but Lucina saw the pain in his eyes, and the way he clenched his fist.

Just like Mother's, Lucina would keep this memory close and dear.

"Goodbye, Father. I will be back." She whispered to him in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. Lucina was a bad actor, but better than her Father, at the very least.

"See you again, Lucina." Father released her from the embrace too soon. He stared at her for a while, almost longingly, and left as swiftly as he had appeared. Lucina stared at his fading back, the man's cape billowing from the winds of the Mila Tree.

 _I wonder if he sees Mother when he looks at me._

Tiki had been silent all this while, and her voice reminded Lucina of her task. "Godspeed then, Lucina. Before you regret it."

Lucina nodded solemnly. The faked bravado from before was now a live beast in her heart, and with every step she took, she channeled the fearlessness of one.

"Farewell, my child. May Naga watch over your journey."

"Until we meet again, Tiki. Bid the rest farewell for me."

Walking into the portal was like walking off a cliff. Lucina shut her eyes, and took one more step into the unknown.

And then she tumbled. A surge of white rushed past her as she dropped downwards towards another world, leaving Ylisse far behind. There was no sound now, only the whistling wind of her fall, and adrenaline rushed through her veins. The end of the tunnel arrived almost as soon as it had begun.

Lucina gripped onto Falchion, and braced herself for the fall.

 _Morgan, I will find Mother. And then I will find you, and then we will all return home. Together._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucina is four years old, desperately trying to keep up as her tiny hands grip onto Mother's Plegian robe. "Mother, do you have to go?"_

 _Robin stops short in her tracks. Bending downwards, she holds her daughter in a tight embrace. "Lucina, Your Father and I have to end the war, by any means necessary. On the field, my tactician expertise is needed. Do you understand? This war will not last forever, as long as your Father and I fight for what we believe in." She holds her face in her hands, cradling Lucina's face. She stares, as though attempting to memorize her features, something Mother always does before she leaves for a battle._

 _In the glaring light of the afternoon Sun, Mother's eyes were deep brown, full of sincerity. "And then Mother will be back?" Lucina asks, hopeful._

 _A soldier approaches the pair, reporting, "The Sun is overhead, milady. Any later and we will only arrive at night."_

" _We leave, then." Robin looks back at Lucina. "Farewell for now, Luci."_

" _Farewell, Mother." Lucina wanted to cling onto Mother forever, but Mother had an army to lead, battles to fight. Such behavior would be unbecoming for a princess._

 _Only after the army left, and everyone shooed back into their daily routine, did Lucina hide in her room and allow the tears to fall. Lucina could barely fight, and she had no knowledge of tomes and magic. She dreaded the day her parents would come home with more than just injuries that could be easily healed up. She dreaded the day they wouldn't come home._

 _It is only then did Lucina realize that Mother did not say if she was coming back._

* * *

This time, Lucina was prepared when the portal opened. As she exited, she jumped, landing smoothly onto the ground below.

Brushing herself off, she stood up and assessed her surroundings. The portal opened from a tree, now fading as she searched for a path. She was in a dense thicket, towering trees clustering in the forest, allowing little light within. With the bit of light present, the trees and grass appeared a wicked dull green in contrast to Ylisse's jade green, open plains. Only a minute in, and Lucina found herself already missing home.

Lucina could see no path in the darkness, only greenery all around. The grass was so tall it reached a bit below her waist, so deep that she sank into it. All was dark except the approaching lights from far, the distance closing rapidly. Lucina knew what they were: torches. The distant fire bobbed up and down in the distance, and Lucina estimated around ten minutes before they arrive at where she stood. Weaving through the tall grass, Lucina found the nearest tree and hid behind it. Whoever they were, she had to be certain that they were on her side.

Every minute felt like an eternity. Finally, the army arrived, an average party of men and women, all armed to the teeth. Lucina noted weapons similar to ones back in Ylisse, but some were nothing like she had ever seen before, such as fans with strange markings and thick metal rods. One of the soldiers held a flag, and from the torches Lucina could barely make out the design: a dragon symbol etched, black upon white.

"Hoshidans. All a bunch of cowards. Let's see how well they do with an arrow in them or two," the man's voice was flippant, and near- far too near. Lucina hadn't noticed a different group of people to her far right, waiting in ambush. The group consisted of no more than a dozen people, armed and ready. Compared to the army they referred to as the 'Hoshidans', they were outnumbered three to one. The armor they wore was more like what Ylisse would have: hard, solid armor that for some that covered their bodies and robes for the mages.

Lucina crouched downwards, hoping the tall grass would shield her from their eyes. The tree did not block her, but they hadn't noticed her just yet. With as much stealth as she could garner, she turned and crawled in the opposite direction bit by bit. Perhaps, if she could just reach that rock-

Suddenly, a great force pulled her upwards, a rough hand tugging on her cape as she was forced into a standing position. Lucina struggled in the grasp, crying out as her legs scrapped against a thick root. Instinctively, she reached for her sword, but a sharp weapon pressed against her neck stopped her. Her scream died on her lips.

"What do we have here? A filthy Nohrian?" A man hidden in the shadows had appeared stealthily behind her, and now he had her in his grasp. He appeared to be a scout, hidden well with the aid of his dark clothes. Lucina was no fool, staying as still as she could. As discreet as she could be, her fingers towards her Falchion as she spoke, "I am not an enemy."

"A lone girl in the notorious Woods of the Forlorn, armed and dressed like a Nohrian noble? I've never seen a headband like that, I'll give you that, but I know your kind," the scout hissed. Pressing the knife closer, he demanded, "Where's the rest of your party, woman?"

Lucina could feel a prick of pain that she was certain would leave a mark later. She grimaced, and began thinking of an appropriate excuse. Her fingers were on her hilt now. All she needed was a distraction.

"My party? They, they are not-" as Lucina stammered, attempting to deliver the excuse, the scout cried out in pain, dropping the weapon. Reacting upon reflex, Lucina used the momentary distraction to draw Falchion. She turned and sliced down the man's chest with a practiced strike, the lethal wound spraying bloody marks on her armor. The stench of blood was nothing new to Lucina, but she had never wanted to face it again.

 _For Mother, this is a necessary measure._

"Lucina!" An incredulous, yet familiar voice called out to her, a voice she would never expect to hear in a thousand years. Lucina's concentration broke as she immediately looked towards the source of the voice.

It was from the Nohrian army. Before the group, the dark sorcerer who had called out to her stood with his hand outstretched, his shock apparent from his face. Lucina instantly recognized it, and called out to him, "O-"

As she was about to call out to him, a crescendo of war cries rose as the Hoshidan army came, the way the sea swallowed sand, and Lucina too, swallowed her words. They were coming.

"Lucina!" He rushed towards her without hesitation, pulling her towards him in a tight hug. Lucina recognized this body, this scent: everything about him screamed Owain in capital letters. It was such an out of character behavior for him that all Lucina could do was stand there in shock. Even then, Owain had been with her almost her entire life, and finding him now was such a relief.

 _This time, I am not alone._

Yet, the logical part of her was abuzz with questions: when and how did Owain get here?

 _There is no way that this is the Owain I know._

As the Hoshidans approached, the Nohrians did not back down. Instead, they prepared their weapons, their posture ready. Lucina recognized that they were using the woods strategically: amongst the thick trees, lesser soldiers could get to a person at a time. As the fighting began, Odin seemed to have no intention of moving until he spoke to Lucina, softly as though whispering a secret, "Address me as Odin."

"O-Odin. What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything later. I promise. Now, we fight." As though Odin had finally realized his army was in battle, he ran off, flipping open his tome as he cried out with the confidence Lucina was accustomed to, "The darkness of the chosen one will befall you all now!"

Lucina had too many questions, and no answers at all.

 _If I want answers, I will have to fight._

I can trust Odin, and Nohr, she decided. Falchion fit perfectly in her hand as it did, an extension of her arm as she ran into the frontlines, slicing away at the Hoshidan army. Now, her enemies. After all, Odin's enemies were my enemies.

Lucina fought with a sort of sadness about her. Falchion never sang when she fought: killing is a burden, and every single time she carved through an enemy she made the blow as precise as she could, ending lives with clean, deep cuts. What she had of precision, however, she lacked in ferocity. She had underestimated the Nohrians: they tore through the enemies with brute strength. Behind her, Odin and what appeared to be a trickster had their far shares of misses, but they packed a punch: they had eliminated quite a few of the enemies single handedly.

And then there was the dark knight. Lucina couldn't really make out his features, but she could recognize the only mage on horseback. The man by himself was a force to be reckoned with. His tome held an extraordinary power, and the numbers disadvantage seemed insignificant with him around. The battle was swift, ending almost as soon as it had begun.

The grass was littered with corpses: the grounds shining a bright red under the glare of the torches.

"Lucina." As soon as the last enemy fell, Odin rushed towards her, his face lit up with disbelief and joy. He was familiar, yet he was so different from the Owain she knew from Ylisse. He had retained his dramatic flair though, and Lucina returned the smile with a wide one of her own.

"That's her name?" the mounted knight asked, and Lucina's smile faded. He had a surprisingly boyish voice, and Lucina doubted he was any older than her. That relieved her a bit of the nerves. Even then, she was a lone woman from a different realm, and Odin's presence could not perform wonders. She could feel her fear, and it made her feel small.

"Yes, it is my name." Lucina injected confidence into her voice, her head raised high to meet his face. The shadows still cover his features, but Lucina continued looking straight.

"Lucina. It appears that you, Odin and I, have a lot to discuss. About your origins." As the light shifted, it fell upon his face, revealing a young man with light hair. With a scowl on his face, he continued, "and what your being here would mean to our army."

Lucina took a second to process this. She responded in turn, struggling with what information she should and shouldn't reveal, "I am not your enemy."

Odin stepped in and said what Lucina could not, albeit more dramatically than she preferred, "Within me, a spirit has whispered to me of her aid. She is a kindred soul, a fellow ally in our fight against evil forces. With her skilled sword hand by our side, we will write a new page of heroism in history, milord!"

The dark knight seemed to contemplate for a while. "I trust your judgement, Odin, but ultimately it is not my position to decide whether or not to accept her. Considering our recent losses, we do have to be more vigilant."

"Lord Leo, if I may add on to this, _positively_ intriguing discussion, I suggest that we bring her back with us. Lady Corrin is not a bad judge of character, and if our new friend here is naughty, I can handle her afterwards." The trickster who was previously fighting alongside Odin spoke, his tone flippant and slightly cocky. Lucina tried not to let her dislike show: the way the man spoke rubbed her wrongly, somehow.

"Hmm. You make a fair point, Niles. We shall be off then. Odin, I trust that you will watch Lucina well."

"Of course, milord. With these all seeing eyes, I sense that there is no escape in store."

As the party set off, Lucina questioned her decision to stay with the group. Of course, she had to meet the Nohrian army at one point, but she had always been a lone knight, fixing problems independently through her anonymity.

 _Would it be dangerous to reveal my true identity, even if my title has no substance in this realm?_

"Worry not, Lucina. The darkness tells me that the future will settle, and the stars will be in our favour," Odin reassures her, as though he could sense her inner conflict. "When we return to our abode, you can share with Odin Dark how our fated meeting in the darkness came about."

"Thank you, Odin." Lucina was still conflicted, but she was grateful for the support.

 _Mother, am I on the right path? Am I walking closer to you, or farther away?_

With every step taken, Lucina could only hope that she was walking towards a future where she finds Mother.

 _Morgan, what would you do if you were here?_

* * *

 _Lucina, what would you do if you were here?_

In a different place, at the same time, a door opens slightly. From outside, a shrine maiden slipped into the room, as quiet as she could be so as not to disturb anyone.

"Sakura?" Sitting across her behind a low table was a tactician, clad in his usual attire of Plegian robes. He glanced upwards only to see who had entered, and instantly returned to his task. Books laid open all around, on the tables and beside him. On the table, a huge map of Hoshido and Nohr was spread out, with little wooden pieces all over the place.

"I brought you some tea. I-I thought you might be tired. You just returned from a meeting, and now you're planning our tactics again…" Sakura hesitantly walked towards him, setting the drink down on an empty spot on his table.

"Thanks for the drink, as always." he smiled warmly at Sakura as he reached for the drink, but his eyes soon returned to the map, even as he took a sip. As he pondered his strategy, both people were silent.

"I'll leave now, then. Good luck, Morgan!"

Morgan continued to smile as Sakura left, and only when the door close did he drop the smile.

It has been weeks since Morgan had left Ylisse. Even as he tried to distract himself with his plans, he could not help obsessing over Lucina, and the message he left behind for her.

 _I wonder if she interrogated Father and Owain for details. Poor Owain._

Morgan had found the document himself after sleepless nights trying to find a place, any place Mother could have been. The document had claimed of a mythical Nohr and Hoshido, and it was Owain who confirmed that both places indeed did exist in an alternate realm. With the document that Morgan left behind, he could only hope that she would be the same doting, overly concerned sister and follow him to this realm.

Forcing himself to focus on the map again, he rested his chin on his elbow, propping it up. He couldn't fall asleep just yet. Just like how Mother, Father and Lucina played important parts in the war against Grima, he had to play his part now in ending the war.

By any means necessary.

* * *

 **[A/N: Moved this to the bottom part. A few questions: would you prefer longer, less frequent updates or short and more frequent updates? Would you like it if I switched up the focus from Lucina every now and then? I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I hope I portrayed the Fates characters well enough (man, Odin was such a struggle). Your reviews are a constant source of motivation (and they make me happy) so feel free to leave any concrit!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Oh man. I know I promised frequent updates, but I'm such a huge procrastinator. I apologise for now, and for possibly slow updates in the future. I will try to post more frequently though! In regards to character perspectives, I'll vary it in the future, but for now have your weekly(?) dose of Lucina.** **]**

To Lucina's disbelief, Leo opened an out realm portal with seemingly no effort whatsoever. It was something to do with the energy beneath him: a strong energy that Lucina could sense clearly even in the darkness. With an outstretched hand, he called the energy to his hand the way one would summon magic from a tome, and sent it out right before him. Invisible bolts of energy created a huge, white portal before her.

"How," Lucina stuttered, at a loss for words, "How did you…?" Here she was, thinking that opening portals was an intricate process that required much preparation, but Leo seemed to have done it so simply. Either portals could be readily opened in this world by mages, or Leo was a phenomenal mage with Naga's blood, capable of opening portals at will.

"I don't see a need to explain this to you." Leo's sentence carried a bit of a sting, but his tone was civil. "After all, you're not our ally just yet."

"I understand." Lucina could sense the distrust- and rightfully so. Lucina had been in his position before, having to lead the rest in fighting the risen army of Grima, and she would have chosen to do the same, except with a little more tact in word choice.

During the short trek through the forest, Lucina had noticed Odin hovering protectively by her side, despite the lack of enemies. He was silent the whole trip, as though contemplating something, but now he looked straight at her, his hand reached out to her.

"With the draconic power within my lord's blood, we will be transported to our fortress. Hold on tight, Lucina. The spirits told me that it would do no good to lose you to the darkness again." Odin's voice carried a bit of wistfulness, and Lucina knew why.

 _We have travelled like this before, haven't we, dear cousin?_

Gratefully, Lucina took Odin's hand in hers. Nohr still made her homesick, but Odin was a piece of home away from Ylisse.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for everyone to enter the portal. For the second time that day, Lucina saw white as the portal closed behind the crew, and swallowed them whole.

* * *

 _Lucina is ten years old, but she has been learning swordplay for almost half her life. Now, as she clashed wooden blade with wooden blade against an eight year old Owain, it is obvious who has the upper hand. With a well-aimed whack, Lucina manages to break through Owain's weak defenses, hitting the boy on his side. She had tried to make her whack softer, but she still couldn't control her strength, and he fell down to the ground._

" _That's unfair! You had way more practice than me!" Owain complains loudly, rubbing his sore side. With no hesitation, he pushes himself up, holding the sword in attack stance. "Again!"_

 _Once again, Lucina's skill difference was apparent. The two exchange a few blows, but with a good feint on Lucina's part, she hits Owain on his side again, with a little less strength than before. He doesn't fall this time, but he is still displeased._

" _Of course Lucina would win!" He throws his hands up in defeat, turning away from her as he kicks the dirt, creating billows in the wind._

" _I am older than you. It is only natural." Lucina stated humbly, but the pride was unmistakable in her small smile and the way she fought. She fought fiercely, with a fire in her heart as she swung the sword around. Fighting cleared her head, and it was oh, so much fun against the other children._

" _You're only good at fighting 'cos your father taught you to!" Owain shouts, still facing away, but it was obvious that he was starting to cry. His voice shakes, and the words pierced Lucina the way no wooden weapon could._

" _Father…father could have taught me more." She leaves the sentence unfinished, for both of them could hear the unsaid words from the sullen silence. Lucina could feel her own tears coming too, the unexpected grief tearing at her chest, forming a lump in her throat._

 _Owain turns, and Lucina sees the pain that tore at her own heart displayed so clearly on his face, reflecting her pain like a mirror. He sobbed, voice cracking as he spoke, "Why did they have to fight? If they hadn't chosen to fight this war, they would still be here."_

 _He slumps down to the ground, defeated. Lucina walked over to him, joining him on the ground, and the two sit, cross legged._

" _I miss Father," Owain mutters, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve._

" _I miss my Father too," Lucina admits for the first time in years. When someone dies, they take a piece of you with them to the grave. Even after the days where Lucina thought she was finally healed, it ached like a battle scar. "It gets better."_

" _Will we have to fight, when we're adults too?" Owain asks. His cheeks were still flushed, but he seemed calmer now._

" _I believe so." Lucina looks up to the sky: it was a beautiful, soft chalk blue, with an abundance of fluffy white clouds, and it was on these kind of days where everything felt possible, even when the truth begged to differ. It was the kind of day that filled you to the brim with hope, and Lucina felt invincible._

" _I will protect you and Morgan. I will protect all of you, when we are told to fight for our parents. And I swear by Father's Falchion, you all will come back alive."_

 _It was a child's oath that carried no weight, but despite the tears Owain still smiled, a bright, toothy smile._

" _Thanks, Lucina."_

* * *

Daylight arrived at the castle when Lucina arrived: the first thing she saw when she exited the portal was a wide, open sky, the sort you'd see in Ylisse. The sky still held a tinge of pink and gold, but it was now bright enough for Lucina to see without the aid of the torches. The castle was no castle, but merely a piece of land cordoned off with gigantic walls, all four sides surrounded by water. The land was split into many parts by strips of lake water, with short wooden bridges to allow for passage around the place. By the exits of the castle were boats, and Lucina assumed that was how they left the area.

As Lucina stared out at her surroundings, admiring the Sun soaked land, the rest of the Nohrian army got off the platform and headed to one of the buildings in the distance, while Leo, Niles and Odin flanked her sides.

"Before we bring Lucina to Corrin, milord, may I be granted some time to talk to her?" Odin asked, his tone casual, but Lucina could tell from the way he stood that he was tense.

Leo seemed to notice this too. "What for?"

"Lucina is…an old friend. I would like to catch up with her, before Lady Corrin's verdict."

"Go ahead. I wouldn't be too worried though, Odin," Leo looked straight at Lucina as he spoke the next part, "Lady Corrin tends to see the good in people."

Was that supposed to be reassuring? Leo had the occasional cutting remark, but he seemed kind, to a stranger and to his own soldiers. "Thank you," was all Lucina could manage.

Odin seemed shocked, by how easy it was to persuade Leo. With gratitude, he spoke, "My most gracious thanks, milord. Odin Dark shall leave now, with Lucina in tow."

"After you're done, bring her to Corrin's quarters. I reckon she would be back by now." Leo and Niles headed off, to the same building as the previous soldiers: Lucina could only guess their purpose.

"Let us be gone, then, Lucina." Odin walked off in a different direction. Lucina could only follow him.

They walk into what appears to be an armory, the place stocked to the brim with sharp, nifty weapons: bows of all sorts, lances and swords in almost every nook and cranny. Guarding the counter was a girl Lucina never thought she would see again, this soon.

"Severa." Lucina whispered the name, almost in disbelief.

The girl had been looking down, scribbling figures into a notebook. Her head whipped up upon the sound of her name, foreign red hair in her signature twin tails falling behind her shoulders, as she cried out in shock, "Oh my god, Lucina?! How are you here?"

Her face flushed the colour of her hair as she immediately jumped up, walking towards the two. Instantly, she begun interrogating Odin, "Is this for real? Am I seeing things?"

Odin smiled, the smile Lucina knew him for, all wide and toothy, and Severa hugged her, releasing a full blown Severa sob, and Lucina smiled in her embrace.

Eventually, Severa pulled away. Her face was now composed, even as she sniffed a bit. She spoke, her voice scratchy from crying, "You're not our Lucina, are you?"

"Wait, before we get to that." Odin spoke before Lucina could answer. "Is Laslow back from his mission?" He waves them towards the back of the armory, where a full stock was displayed, hidden behind a thin red cloth. The trio sat on the floor, cross legged, and Lucina felt an odd sense of déjà vu -it was the same people she had known her whole life, in an entirely different world.

"No, but he should be back soon." Severa rolled her eyes. "Who cares, anyway? We know he'll make it back alive. Probably." She turned to Lucina, the snark in her tone gone as she spoke, "Call me Selena, by the way. It is how I am known in Nohr."

"Same goes for Inigo. We call him Laslow, here." Odin chipped in.

"What about the rest of us? Cynthia, Gerome…?" Lucina asked, allowing a bit of hope to surge within.

There was a pause as Odin grimaced. "It's just us three, actually."

Lucina's shoulders slumped. "I see. Could we get back to what Severa meant when she said 'I was not the Lucina she knew'…?"

"It's Selena! Gods, you're still the same annoying Lucina as before!" Selena's outburst was nothing new to Lucina. However, the sadness on her face afterwards was new, and the solemnness of the silence after made Lucina anxious. Selena finally spoke.

"You…Lucina…you died in the world we came from."

The fact was shocking, but Lucina wasn't too affected. Losses were expected in war, and Lucina was glad that her parallel self's sacrifice played a part in ending it.

"This would mean that we are of different worlds, and we time travelled to different pasts, during the battle against Grima." Lucina reasoned calmly.

It would explain their hair colour, and how even though they were almost identical in appearance and personality, something felt a little different about the way they carried themselves.

Odin thought for a while, and nodded. "That is a likely theory."

"Did anyone…die in battle? In your world, Lucina?" Selena seemed more curious about Lucina than about the theory of parallel worlds.

Lucina thought about it for a while. "Countless innocents, soldiers and civilians alike."

"Sheesh, who cares about them? I'm talking about the important people. The Shepherds, Exalt Emmeryn, Chrom, I need to know!"

"I wasn't able to save Exalt Emmeryn." Lucina admitted, staring down at her hands. "Everyone else, 'important' though, are still alive."

 _Is Mother, though?_

"You were from a future where almost everything went right," Selena whispered with a sigh so soft that Lucina could barely catch it. Within moments though, Selena was back to her usual self. "Anyways! What are you doing here, Lucina?"

"I have the same question. What do you three hope to achieve, here?" Lucina asked.

"Hey, I asked the question first! So you have to answer it!" Selena retorted, arms folded.

"We'll explain our purpose later," Odin compromised. "We would like to know your purpose here first, though. Or are you not allowed to talk about it?"

The final question from Odin did not sit right, but Lucina disregarded her gut feelings.

"I am actually here to find my mother, after she vanished. After the battle with Grima." Lucina confessed. She paused to allow that to sink in, before continuing, "Morgan has led me here, and we both believe that my mother…" She trailed off.

"Your mother?" Selena prompted.

"Could be in Nohr," She finished in a rush. Lucina decided not to reveal the complete truth: that she believed her mother was now fighting for Nohr, as its commander. Revealing it would mean knowing the answer straight away. Odin and Selena would definitely know if their commander was indeed mother, and just in case she wasn't, Lucina wanted to keep her eyes shielded from the truth, if just for a little while.

 _And if she isn't here, as the commander? What would my purpose be here then? Would it merely be to chase after Morgan and drag him home with me, empty handed?_

Odin and Selena's silence made Lucina fear the worst.

Selena spoke first, as direct as ever, "If she is indeed in Nohr, I have not seen her in any of our fights yet. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you might have travelled all the way here for nothing."

Selena had a way of presenting the truth so clearly on a plate that it was impossible to ignore, and Lucina addressed it, "I will not lose hope. I believe that there is a chance Mother is here, somewhere. After all, Morgan has been here for weeks. He must have found some substantial evidence."

Was the commander not Mother after all? Lucina refused to believe it, not until she saw her with her own eyes. Even then, she clasped her hands together, her fingers entwined, as though she was trying to hold on to her last remnants of hope.

 _Morgan carries all my hope now. All my prayers, for Mother to be safe and alive in this realm._

Was that why Morgan choose to travel to Hoshido? Lucina wondered if she had made the wrong decision, by travelling to Nohr instead.

"For your sake, Lucina, I do hope you find your mother," Odin said as he ran his hand through short blond hair. Even then, he smiled in a way that gave Lucina the hope she desperately sought, the sort of hope Morgan wore like a smile on his face, and she was grateful, once again.

"Thank you." Lucina hoped he could sense the sincerity in those two words. "I believe it is my turn to receive some answers now. What purpose do you three hope to serve by being here?"

The two exchanged a look before Odin spoke, "We are actually here on a favor."

"A favor?" Lucina pressed farther, even as Odin seemed hesitant in his delivery.

"We promised someone that we would come over and fight for Nohr and end the war! The end!" Selena rescued Odin, cutting in and ending the story abruptly.

"Who?" Lucina did not relent.

"Why do you need to know? You-"Selena's defensive cry was stopped short by Odin's hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot tell you who he is, not yet at least. We will tell you in due time, trust me." Odin promised.

If Lucina couldn't trust these three, there was no one in Nohr she could trust. "I will hold you by your oath then."

"Alright!" Selena agreed impatiently. "Well, shouldn't you be showing Lucina to her quarters or something? I'm sure she's exhausted, especially having to be around you and your "aching blood" for god knows how long."

"As much as I would like to rest, I have a meeting with your commander, Lady Corrin." Lucina rejected the offer, not that she could have accepted it anyway. "They will be determining my fate, as to whether I'm an ally or a foe."

"What?! Are they for reals?" Selena growled. "Stay here, Lucina. I'll go have a word with her-"

Again, Odin stopped the hotheaded mercenary. "Don't be rash, Selena. I don't really think there's much for us to worry about."

"Oh yeah? Even when Lucina is going to risk sitting in prison? Not a chance!"

"Lady Corrin is fair, and she does have a soft heart. I am willing to bet that she would allow for Lucina to stay with us, and to assist us in this war." He glanced at Lucina, before adding, "if that is what Lucina wants. Plus, it would do you no good to offend Lady Corrin, not while she's deciding Lucina's fate."

Even after hearing so many mentions of this Lady Corrin, Lucina wondered what kind of commander she was. From the few descriptions she's heard, Corrin reminded her of the previous Exalt Emmeryn, who would have pardoned a stranger like her without a second thought. Yet, a soft heart was not a good trait to possess for a commander fighting a war, and Lucina was conflicted, questioning again her own decision to side with Nohr without knowing more.

"Well, Lucina, shall we be off then?" Lucina was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed as Odin stood up to leave.

"I'm coming along." Selena declared, ignoring Odin's silent protest of head shaking. "Do you have a problem with that, Odin?"

"No," Odin dragged out the word, and his reluctant tone was met with a glare from Selena. The shenanigans between them was so typical, and the corner of Lucina's lips raised in amusement.

"Let us be off then. Afterwards, I have to show Lucina around! My shift is over soon anyways, Silas can deal with it when he arrives later." Selena grinned cheekily.

Lucina hoped she could be that optimistic too. She was a jumble of nerves, and she tried to mask it, knotting her fingers together to hide the shaking of fear. Being locked away in the prison while Mother was somewhere out there would be cruel, and she would not let that happen.

 _It is now time for the truth. Time for me to see if the path I have chosen has indeed led me to Mother: or not._

God forbid she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: Hey hey, new chapter. Lucina finally meets Corrin. For those who are asking, I am going with Birthright, mixed with a bit of Conquest. I would base it on Revelation, but I unfortunately do not own it, and so writing Birthright/Conquest comes easier to me. Anyways enjoy! Concrit is always welcome. Your reviews make me happy~]**

* * *

Lucina had expected their meeting room to hold more grandeur, but everything about the dull room she was in screamed practicality and prudence. A simple round wooden table served as the center of the room, with multiple chairs around it, some sticking out. In a corner, there was a stack of chairs and a crate with assorted Knick knacks that Lucina could not bother to examine. She sat on one of the chairs that faced the shut door, her hands clasped together nervously.

With every second that past, Lucina could feel the sweat dripping down her temple: the room was not well ventilated, and her own nerves did not help much. Her cursed armor stuck to her skin, and she wanted to scrub down and cleanse the blood from her armor and herself. Perhaps it would rid her of this sinking feeling in her stomach that persisted the longer she waited. It would have been better if she had someone to distract her, but Selena and Odin were barred from entering the room, and the room was desolate and empty. Just as Lucina thought she could not wait any farther, the door swung open, and in came Corrin.

Corrin was, honestly speaking, not very intimidating in appearance. She was clad in silver and black armor, a cape of deep blue flowing out behind her as she entered. Lucina immediately honed in onto her features, the snow white hair and pale skin, and as red eyes met her own all she could feel was the dread settling within her, and the despair that threatened to overwhelm her again.

 _Corrin isn't mother. From her hair to her toes, nothing screams mother, and I was so, very wrong._

There was similarities, but it was so slight that Lucina was certain it was merely a coincidence. Corrin seemed to have noticed her how crestfallen she felt. In what felt like a déjà vu moment, she frowned and asked, "Are you feeling all right, Lucina? I seem to have upset you."

 _The same way mother would._

The realization shocked Lucina, and she jumped up, pushing back her chair. She even looked different compared to mother: Her face was more rounded, her eyes big and bright crimson, yet in that instant, both people had the same posture and action. If anything, it chilled Lucina to the bone.

"Hmm…" Corrin narrowed her eyes, and Lucina remembered her question. Sitting down with as much grace she could muster, Lucina responded, "I am fine. I have been through quite a lot of trials today, to be honest."

Something about Corrin made Lucina open up more than she usually would, to a stranger. Admittedly, it could have been the similarity she held with Mother, her past confidant, but Corrin herself had an aura of trustworthiness that made Lucina want to talk.

"I see. Well, I should start by asking who you are." Corrin sat down right in front of Lucina. While seated, she seemed shorter, and she seemed almost like an average person. She placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin above her crossed fingers, and Lucina squirmed in her seat: it felt like facing Mother again as a child.

"I am Lucina, hailing from a faraway land." Lucina decided to speak the truth, but not the whole truth: she was uncertain how much about Ylisse the three have divulged, and she refused to be the one to spill the beans. "I am a friend of Odin, Selena and Laslow, and in part that would make me an ally of yours."

"And your purpose?" Corrin questioned, not showing any expression or acknowledgment of what Lucina just said. Behind the kind eyes, Lucina recognized intelligence, and that made her seem more formidable than before.

"I came here to seek someone, and bring them back home with me." She paused and swallowed, "My Mother." Her throat was dry, and saying the words out allowed the fact to sink in, allowed it to cement as reality. If anything, it was harder than before to bear.

 _Mother is not in Nohr. My effort in coming here was in vain._

Corrin's gaze from before was steel hard, but upon hearing this, her eyes softened, and she rested her arms on the table, leaning forward slightly. "I can empathize. I know what it is like, to lose someone close and dear."

Her eyes were sincere, and Lucina could sense grief: the same grief in Corrin that Lucina felt within herself. She remembered that both of them were commanders, leading their own armies. Both armies must have lost people to the war. Lucina was blessed, with most of her loved ones alive back in Ylisse, but from Corrin's sorrowful expression she doubt it had been the same for her.

The commander has to carry the weight of every single loss alone, and in the long stretch of silence both women grieved their losses from their own wars.

Corrin broke the silence, speaking first, "I think our army might be able to help you, in that regards."

Lucina perked up, yet she questioned, "How could you assist in finding my Mother?"

"I believe you came to Nohr to find your Mother, so we could perhaps send out a message to the whole of Nohr, through messengers and posters, asking about her whereabouts. How did your Mother get to Nohr, if I may ask?"

Lucina sighed, "That would not be necessary. Thank you for the kind offer, but I doubt my Mother would be anywhere in the outskirts of Nohr. To be honest, I believe that she is more likely to be in Hoshido, where my brother is."

"Why would your Mother be here at my castle, but nowhere else in Nohr?" Corrin seemed confused by Lucina's rejection.

"I came here, believing that my mother…could have been you." Lucina confessed, and a slight weight lifted off her shoulders. Even then, she was not prepared for the shock and horror that appeared on Corrin's face.

"I-I, what?!" Corrin flushed, and Lucina would have laughed out at the reaction of innocence if the situation was not so grave. "I am not old enough to be anyone's Mother." She was similar to Mother, but perhaps Mother, who was probably older, had more maturity.

"I was following a document I had found back in my country, and the description led me to believe that you could have been my Mother, due to your unique features." Lucina's gaze linger on the thick waves of hair for a while, before looking back down at her hands. "For that, I deeply apologize for any inconvenience that might have come about from my being here."

"Ah, no, it was no trouble at all." Corrin smiled, and Lucina felt her heart squeeze: why does her smile resemble Mother's so much? "How about you stay, and fight for us then?"

"Fight?" Lucina asked stupidly, but she hadn't expected that Corrin would have wanted to recruit her.

"Yes. I was told that you fought well, against the Hoshidans from before. I believe that your sword arm would be an asset in our war against the Hoshidans."

"I see no reason to fight. I am here to find my brother, and if necessary I would rather avoid bloodshed."

"We have the same belief," Corrin spoke, the smile growing, "of peace. I too believe that bloodshed should be avoided at all costs, even if we are fighting a war. I believe that the path I am carving now is one of minimum casualties for both sides, to an end that would benefit the masses.

However, I could be biased towards myself, but I feel that is up to you to decide. Before you do, I would like to bring up the fact that you and I-"At this moment, Corrin meets Lucina's eyes again, and Lucina saw red, the colour used to assign to chaos, burning villages and blood upon her sword. Yet, right now, she was unsure what meaning the colour holds.

Promise, perhaps.

"We both have family in Hoshido." Admitting that fact seemed like a hard pill to swallow for Corrin, and Lucina was certain there was more to the story than meets the eye, but she did not pry. "Join us, and as we reach the throne of Hoshido, we can find them together in the process."

It was a good proposition: even though Nohr was too, fighting for victory, at least she would be able to find Morgan this way. "Promise me then, that no harm comes to my brother, and my sword is yours."

"We have a deal, then." Corrin smiled brightly. "Welcome here, then, my friend."

"Thank you."

"I think you should go rest up, then. Take a bath and grab a warm meal." Corrin stood up, walking to the door. As she opened, Odin and Selena were guarding the doors, their guilty expressions telling the two that they were eaves dropping the entire time.

"W-well, let's go then Lucina! Since milady has pardoned you and everything. Time for you to wash up, and change out of that armor! Oh, I have some nice clothing options…" Selena dragged Lucina away to her own quarters, leaving Odin to chase after the two.

Corrin shook her head at the sight. The trio seemed like close friends: personally, she hadn't seen Selena so relaxed and free with anyone but Camilla and…

Beruka.

A crushing wave of regret took over Corrin, and she managed to push it back, controlling her emotions. It would do no good to lose herself to her draconic side again.

"I wonder if Xander is doing fine." Leo had returned today, and she expected Xander to be back some time in the evening. Yet, as the commander, there was no way for her to not worry for the troops she sent out.

After all, Nohr was losing the war so far. The losses piled up against her, and now she was so strapped for resources they had to choose to send out parties that were constantly outnumbered to defend Nohr's lands.

 _Return soon, brother. I cannot lead this on my own._

* * *

The stench of blood grew stronger by the minute. It was the kind of smell you could never get used to, and even though Xander had been in countless battles, the stinging, metallic smell irritated him as he fought, slashing and hacking away at soldiers.

It was a good thing Corrin wasn't here to witness this bloodbath. Corrin was too softhearted to slay, and Xander chose to do it in her place. Right now, Xander and his small group of soldiers fought Hoshidan forces upon a small hill bordering on Nohr territory. The hills were lush, all wildflowers and soft grass, but as the army trampled upon it all that was left were patches of deep red soaking into the meadows.

At first, the battle was rather even, despite their numbers. Xander and his loyal retainers, Laslow and Peri, each with remarkable capabilities, handled the Hoshidan soldiers that rushed at them easily, downing one after the other without a blink of an eye. Eventually, though, weariness caught up with them, and the trio were being pushed back as they watched their army fall, one by one. Indeed, for everyone that fell, multiple Hoshidan soldiers did too. Yet, the horde of Hoshidans seem to never end, and Xander struggled to keep his arm slashing and cutting. Laslow carved through foes swiftly, yet now there was a hesitation to his swings. Peri, the one who murdered to sate her bloodlust, even appeared a bit tired as she stabbed people left and right. Her enthusiasm was still there though, the noble girl cheering as foes went down like dominoes.

Xander could only hope the enthusiasm would last: when it vanishes, it would only be a grim battle to the death. Subconsciously, he noticed the Sun drooping from the sky: the Sun was about to set.

Nightfall would spell death for them.

Gritting his teeth, he fought on. All he could do now was try to survive, and wait for Corrin to send reinforcements. She would, when she notices that they were not back by Sun down, and Xander hoped that by the time they arrived, their tiny pack would still be standing to receive her aid.

 _I am counting on you, little princess. I cannot win this battle alone._

* * *

 **[A/N: not so fun fact: Some of your beloved characters might be dead because this is a war, after all. So wait in anticipation for the next chapter.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: I am a huge procrastinator, heheh. In regards to my pairings, I'm actually just leaving it open (for now) because I don't want to force my own ships on you guys. Not too much. I might drop a bit of hints here and there, but so far there are none. I think. :) This is pretty much a filler chapter, more action next week! As always, Concrit is appreciated and loved.** **]**

* * *

 _The sky was molten gold, speckled with white. Swirling clouds blended with orange like an artistic mixture of acrylics, a sight to behold. Any other day, a beautiful scenery like this would remind Lucina of what she had been fighting for, but all she could feel was undeserving. The dreadful anger escaped her in sobs, an uncontrollable pain in a chest._

 _She was seated beneath the huge Mila tree, alone. Moments ago, Cynthia had been beside her, a look of uncharacteristic worry upon her face. "Lucina, you coming?"_

" _No, I…I will stay here for a big longer."_ To mourn the dead, all fallen by my command.

" _Alrighty, then. I'll get the rest to head up the tree first, and prepare for our final battles. See you in a bit! Don't dwell here too long, you hear me?!" Cynthia's usual pep died down, and she spoke softly, as though handling fine porcelain, "It is not your fault, Lucina."_

It is not your fault all of our parents are dead. _Lucina heard the cruel, unspoken words that Cynthia would never say._

" _Thank you, Cynthia. I will join the rest, in a bit." Lucina had told her wearily. She was tired of fighting, tired of the endless killing. The rest of them left too, leaving behind empty words of comfort. Lucina basked in the sky of Ylisse: her Ylisse one last time, even as the view of the field before her was stomach churning._

 _Amongst the gently swaying dandelions of summer, corpses of friend and foe alike were strewn amongst the fields, a path of bodies that showed where the crew had fought their way through to get here. The horde of risen had been larger, and tougher than usual, and Lucina was certain that she had barely brushed death at one point. A skillful interception from Inigo had saved her, thankfully. Not everyone could be saved though, and Lucina hurt all over again upon the thought._

 _Frederick died here. Even Frederick the capable, Frederick who had been there through thick and thin, Frederick who she thought would be her overbearing caregiver forever was taken from her. He was the last of the previous generation, fallen like the rest of his comrades. His body had been clumsily buried by them amongst the roots of the Mila tree. Perhaps being so near Naga would give him the inner peace the death of Chrom's took away._

 _Of course, Lucina was being melodramatic. No one took Frederick's death harder than Severa had. Severa hadn't cried, not in front of them, but she had been silent, her face passive for once as she bit down on her lip. The tears that threatened to spill never did. Like a champion, she held it all in, leaving first to head for the tree. Lucina knew all too well that Severa, stubborn girl she is, was merely forcing herself upon the task. She would cry later, when she thought she was alone, in her tent._

 _Everyone else would wait outside, sitting together in silence, sharing in the grief they've all had to experience one way or another around a dying fire._

 _In thought, Lucina plucked out a dandelion and crushed it in her bloodied palm. The tears did not stop, and Lucina wondered when she had become so weak, that a death was all that was needed to crush her spirit. He wasn't the first, and he wouldn't be the last._

You can't stop here, not yet. If you do, everyone's deaths would be in vain.

Frederick died for you. You're the reason why his blood is now water for the hungry earth.

Live. Live, and fight.

 _The blurriness of her tears made it unclear at first, but as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, she spotted a dark mass in the distance, gradually increasing in size. She was so used to such a sight that the spontaneous spawning of risen surprised her no more. The army seemed set in their direction: Grima must have caught onto their plans._

 _Standing up, Lucina brushed herself off and briskly headed for the tree, her walking increasing to a run as she sprinted towards the tree's roots, to a spot where she could climb up the tree to join the rest._

 _The risen were coming, and there was no time to waste. No time to spend mourning the dead, no time to spend feeling pity. Lucina pushed her regrets back for now, and concentrated on scaling the steep steps: this was her last chance at saving the world. She could not fail._

 _Failure was simply not an option, and Lucina would live to see this through._

* * *

Lucina wasn't sure what she was more grateful for at the moment. There was, at first, the bath Selena dragged her to, where the glorious bathwater absorbed all the tension in her sore muscles, and washed away the blood that had clung to her. Afterwards, Selena gave her some garbs meant for casual wear, the cloth light and flowy upon her skin. Even as the thickness of her usual wear annoyed her, wearing such a loose outfit made her feel exposed, and soon enough she was back to her usual armor, now clean of muck. The two met up with Odin at the mess hall, deciding to grab a late meal.

The food was heavenly: Lucina hadn't tasted food this good, the meat savory and soft as it melted upon her tongue. Lucina had the chance to enjoy many good dishes in Ylisse, but she had never tasted a dish cooked like this, to absolute perfection. Lucina cleaned up the last of her meal, sighing with satisfaction. "This dish is sublime. My compliments to the chef."

Odin had finished his plate too, waiting in line as Selena scooped a second serving onto her plate. "Her name is Mozu, in case you were wondering. She's our resident archer, and arguably the best chef there is in Nohr."

Mozu flushed lightly upon hearing the compliment, a pleasant smile growing on her face. "Thanks, Lucina! Take it as a sign of many more good things," she said, collecting the dishes, "And good food to come!"

Selena and Odin now sat down in front of Lucina, bickering away about one thing or another. Lucina added a bit of milk to the tea that Mozu had set on her table, in deep thought. Stirring it gently, she questioned, "If I may ask, how is Nohr currently faring in this war?"

The sudden question halted the conversation in its tracks. Silence fell upon the trio, and a noticeable tension filled the air like a thick fog. A sadness marred Mozu's face, a deep frown as she fumbled with the plates. Selena nudged Odin, trying to be discreet, but Lucina noticed the tiny groan Odin released upon the hit. Rubbing his sore side, he broke the silence.

"Well, Lucina, the gods have definitely shined upon us! We have soldiers of remarkable quality, blessed with the power to down the evil Hoshidans. Yet, all heroes must struggle in the battle against the enemy, and thus the gods challenge us with their sizable army!" In the presence of Mozu, Odin was back to his theatric speech again, but his tone lacked the usual excitement, a hollow solemnity to it.

"Many good and brave Nohrians have fallen in this war. We're fighting a losing battle." Mozu muttered, just loud enough for the three to hear, and Lucina felt a sinking weight in her heart, and the empathy she's felt many a time.

 _No one escapes the loss that comes with war, do they?_ Lucina reached out to Mozu, her hand upon her arm, hoping to show comfort in a small gesture. Mozu smiled slightly, but it was too forced to be reassuring, and the tea Lucina had been sipping now tasted bitter in her mouth.

"We are getting destroyed by their army. In fact, we're struggling to protect what's left of Nohr. If only Corrin would act! And stop being so kind to the enemy…" Selena trailed off, averting her eyes from Lucina's as she looked elsewhere: anywhere but here. Selena's expression was stiff, one that Lucina has seen too often.

 _Who have they taken from you this time?_ Lucina grimaced despite herself, and she struggled to keep her face passive. No need to antagonize Selena.

"Corrin is not actually wrong, to watch out for the Hoshidans." Mozu tried compromising, but Selena was having none of it.

"Because she's choosing to be merciful to the enemy, we're all being cut down, one by one! Why are we being merciful to those who have taken our loved ones away?" Selena was usually good at masking her emotions, but her agitated voice travelled, and the boisterous conversations dropped to whispers. Odin covered Selena's mouth, stopping her from saying more, but the damage had been done. Morale was visibly lower than ever.

Odin whispered to Selena, too soft for Lucina to hear, and then he spoke to the mess hall, while facing Lucina and Mozu, "Of course our gracious lady would do that! Why must we, the chosen army, stoop to the level of those wretched beasts? We must fight as is befitting the role we were granted." He then lowered his volume, and grinned cheekily at Selena. "You're welcome, maiden in distress."

Selena nudged him again, but gently, with a slight smile on her face. "Don't call me that, loser."

Meanwhile, Lucina processed the information, a jadedness taking over her. A losing battle, again. This time, no amount of time travelling can turn the tides. Additionally, she was beginning to think that Corrin's similarities was a mere coincidence. Her Mother was kind too, that's for sure, but she was definitely no pacifist. Whoever's heard of a winning war where no one dies? It was an unfair judgement, but Lucina was certain Corrin was no fit for a commander, a role where it was necessary to make harsh decisions.

If Mother was here, she would win this war, even with the numbers disadvantage on our side. Just like how she did back then. Lucina was certain it was imperative to find Mother, now more than ever, to win this war.

Where, though? Lucina had the determination, but there were no more clues from Morgan to follow. Lucina was stuck, with no direction.

A tap on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie, and Lucina realized she had been staring down at her cup blankly the whole time. Embarrassed, she looked up to three concerned faces.

"Are you even listening?" Selena growled, and Lucina nodded, flustered.

"I bet the poor girl is a teensy bit tired. Maybe Lucina just needs a bit of shuteye." Mozu suggested.

"This involves her though." Selena countered, "We can't have Laslow being all moody and down now, can we?" She averted her gaze again, this time downwards. "Not that I would care."

"Why would my presence affect him negatively?-ah." Lucina connected the dots just as she asked the question.

Odin, ever the master of excuses, weaved up something for Mozu. "Our dear friend here Lucina and Laslow parted on bad terms. It seems, then, that fate has more in store for their broken relationship."

"What? Laslow is such a nice lad though. Of course, I would see why he would rub you the wrong way, so don't fret. I'm sure it'll be alright." Mozu tried to reason, and Lucina almost felt bad for deceiving the girl.

"Yes, it will. I believe we can settle our differences when he arrives." Lucina returned the smile, but she had no idea as to what Selena was trying to tell her about Laslow. She would have to ask her again, later, in private.

"Just try to be sensitive around him, okay? He's trying to get over you, and he's doing a bad job at it. Well not you, you know who I mean. Yikes. No offense, Lucina." Selena winced, but Lucina didn't feel too bothered. She was right: their Lucina was not the same person as her, just like how these two were different from the Severa and Owain back in Ylisse.

Was Laslow still grieving over her death? Lucina felt a twinge of guilt, even though it had nothing to do with her, technically. "I will be mindful of my words," Lucina promised, and Selena seemed placated, a smile back on her face again.

All of a sudden, the mess hall doors slammed open, silencing the room. Everyone focused their attention on the person by the door, where a tall, well-endowed woman stood. Her face was stern, but Lucina could sense some sort of distress from her: something must have happened. Something bad.

"Lady Camilla? Is something the matter?" Selena asked, polite in a way Lucina had never seen before.

Camilla broke into a warm smile, upon seeing Selena. "My dear, I was just looking for you." She was all smiles and sugary sweetness, but Lucina could sense a sort of distance about her. "Come with me, the four of you. I'll tell you more on our way."

"To where, may I ask?" Lucina was already following suit, as were the other three, but she felt it a necessary question.

Camilla's smile did not falter. "Lucina, was it? You will know, soon enough." Her smile did not reach her eyes. Lucina could begin to understand why even Selena dropped her mask in Camilla's presence.

As the doors of the mess hall shut behind them, Camilla walked at a fast pace, while speaking. The smile was gone, a sort of anxiety in a voice as she spoke, "Corrin is gathering reinforcements now, as I speak, to assist Xander."

"Lord Xander? What has befell him, my lady?" Odin asked, troubled.

"Their group should have been back from the defense lines by this time, after dealing with the invasion. To be safe, Corrin has decided to send out reinforcements, since your party has returned." Camilla added as an afterthought, "Of course, I will be going too. A small group of us will go and serve as backup."

"Lucina, is your condition alright, for you to go along?" Odin seemed concerned, but Lucina shrugged off his worries with a nod.

"I could ask you the same, Odin. You have only just returned from a battle too. I can handle myself."

"Just don't overdo it."

"I won't, Odin."

As they headed for one of the exits of the castle, by which stretched an endless ocean into nothingness, Lucina could spot familiar figures. Leo, was there, now beside his horse as he chatted with Niles and Corrin. Corrin spotted the approaching group, and gestured for Camilla to join them. Camilla smiled again, but this time a full, satisfied smile upon seeing Corrin, her face lit up like a summer night of fireflies.

"Now that we've gathered, it's time for us to go," Corrin started, but Leo cut in abruptly.

"Us? There's no way you get to go with us, Corrin." What Leo said seemed to have displeased Corrin, and she frowned.

"What? Why?"

Camilla agreed with Leo, "As much as it'd be a pleasure to have you there with us, my Corrin, you have better things to do. We need you to stay behind and watch the castle. Additionally, if a different party were to invade Nohr, you have to be prepared to send troops."

"Someone has to be here too, to brief Elise when she returns." Leo and Camilla were singing the same tune, both adamant against Corrin going. Corrin sighed, defeated.

"Fine. Stay safe, I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt."

A chorus of "No ways" and "No problem" came as the group spoke almost in unison.

"Leave this to us, sister. The capable ones have their own ways." Leo assured.

"Godspeed then, and return with Xander. Try not to harm any soldiers, if possible." Corrin suggested hopefully.

Lucina could have sworn she noticed a look exchanged between Camilla and Leo, but it was gone as soon as she noticed it. "Will do, Corrin."

Before she could contemplate its meaning, Corrin had already opened a portal with a flick of her hand. Lucina hadn't noticed it before, but the area was brimming with the power she had sensed earlier: it was a wonder how she only noticed it now.

 _I have to ask them about this afterwards._

"We haven't had all day, Lucina!" Selena grabbed her hand and dragged her into the portal.

And then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: Happy belated birthday, Lucina! (I missed her birthday by an hour...no...) Here's the next chapter. I do hope I'm not going too slowly. I'm quite unsure of my own pace sometimes, when writing fics. Enjoy, remember that reviews are always appreciated!]**

* * *

 _In a different timeline, Laslow saw the same gold sky, the same colours of a fading summer blending messily, the fields around him cast in soft, golden light as the Sun sank in the distance. Not Laslow, he wasn't called Laslow then. He was Inigo, Inigo of Ylisse, and beneath the caramel swirl of clouds he stood, sword in hand. There was no time to appreciate it, however: risen from all around came at the twelve of them, the bunch who were still standing. Frederick had already fallen from before, and now it was up to them to stay alive as they hacked away at the monsters. Inigo had never fought so hard, and he had fought his fair share of battles up to this point. The clawed menaces simply refused to back down, and Inigo was aware of Lucina behind him, the two fighting back to back against the risen, as though they were dancing in perfect harmony._

 _Inigo was painfully aware of her presence: how close she was as she slashed almost rhythmically, blade in motion, and how dire their situation was, twelve children against this mob. Inigo was a natural worrier: even though Lucina was the better swordsman of the two, a little part within him still worried for her safety._

 _Take me, but not Lucina. Never Lucina._

 _So when it happened, it was more than he could take. It all happened so fast, too fast for him to react. As claws reached out for him, Lucina intercepted the blow deftly with her blade. Yet, she didn't see a different pair of claws reach for her, and they dug into her back, through her blue cloak, and the fabric was slowly soaking in red as Lucina spluttered, falling to the ground. Inigo felt his blood freeze, a cold panic taking over him. This was not happening. It couldn't be-_

 _Inigo slayed the last of the risen. Its claws were wet, and Inigo felt a cool rage settle in his chest. At the same time, Brady had rushed over to the fallen lord's side, his staff at the ready. Inigo and the others immediately gathered around Lucina._

" _Back off, you all. Gatherin' around isn't gonna help matters." Brady shooed them off. Inigo was the only one who stood there, clinging on to her hand even as Brady gave him a glare._

" _Ya hear me?!" Brady growled, and Inigo finally stepped back, loosening his grip on her hand. He hadn't wanted to: it felt like she would slip away if he did._

" _Is Inigo…is he fine?" Lucina spoke, opening her eyes, the words coming out slowly and painfully. Sweat fell from her brow as she moaned in pain, as Brady tried to heal her. Her eyes swept her surroundings, settling on Inigo, and her body seemed to relax, the crease in her brow smoothening out._

 _Brady's staff glowed, but the usual healing hadn't happened. Lucina's wound looked no different from before. "Guys, I think Lucina's too far gone to save. It's a mortal wound, and the staff's did its all." Brady tried to sound calm, but then he exploded, throwing his staff aside. "Dammit!"_

" _Don't…waste the staff. You might need it later, when I'm gone." Lucina was still able to speak, but her words were interjected with heavy breathing, the girl wincing when she stopped. A collective hush took over them all._

 _The panic was still within, clawing at his chest, begging for some sort of release, but Inigo forced a smile onto his face. Bending downwards towards Lucina again, he tried to reassure her, "Don't say that. You're fine. We just have to bring you up the Mila tree, I'm sure Tiki can do something-"_

" _Owain." Lucina muttered, and the dark haired myrmidon joined Inigo, and Inigo saw the way his clenched fist shook, the way his lips pressed together as he held back tears. "Take Falchion. Morgan won't use it." She tried to break her sentences up and make them shorter, but even that seemed to be taking a toll on her._

" _Brady! Do something! You can do something, right?" The smile was still plastered on Inigo's face, but even then it was forced. Inigo could see the rest of the children in his peripheral view, could see Cynthia in hysterics, her hands covering her mouth as tears fell. Brady was too, sniffing loudly beside him, but somehow it all seemed muffled._

 _The world was silent, the world slowed down, and now the world was blurry as he too, cried, stroking Lucina's hair gently._

 _Even as her eyelids drooped, she continued to speak with the last of her strength. "Inigo, smile. Do not cry."_

" _Morgan, they will rely on you now."_

" _Severa, move on. Do not stop."_

 _For each person she spoke a sentence, and Inigo was almost furious at Lucina._ You're dying, and you're still worrying for all of us? Really?

" _You can't go. I love you." Inigo spoke, his voice soft and uncertain, a clear desperation in the way he spoke. It was then that Lucina finally broke: she cried, pathetic, tired sounds escaping her lips, the sound heartbreaking._

" _I never…wanted to go like this." She forced her eyes open, just a bit, and Inigo saw her eyes, deep blue like a starless night sky, and Inigo wondered if his nights without her now would be starless too._

 _A night without Lucina. The thought was too painful to bear. But as Lucina too, cried, he realized what he had to do. He smiled, a full, proper Inigo smile._

" _Don't cry, Lucina. We will be fine. We'll save the world for you, you hear?" He spoke with as much calmness he could gather, cupping her face with his hand. Leaning towards her, he planted a soft kiss upon her forehead, just above her eyebrows, and he could feel her leave, her body growing limp. She now laid on the ground, the light framing her corpse, and Inigo could almost fool himself that she was merely asleep. Almost._

 _Lucina had left, but Inigo continued to sit, even as someone gripped his shoulders, signaling for him to move on. They could grieve later. Now, they would have to bury Frederick and Lucina, and move on, like Lucina said. Move on, and live, and save the world._

 _Lucina had the brightest smiles. And even that, Grima extinguished._

For Lucina, for my parents, and for all the people I've lost to this cruel battle: I will be Grima's bane. We all will.

* * *

Laslow was hanging on by the string of a thread. Bloodied, sweaty and exhausted, the hero was no longer fighting for glory, nor for his cause: he was merely fighting for survival, a drowning swimmer struggling to keep his face above the water. He was fighting alongside Xander and Peri, who have both abandoned their dead mounts a while back: now, the three were on foot, three against what seemed like an impossible number. Sword met sword as Inigo did the repetitive routine of blocking and slashing. The desperate fight to survive almost reminded him of the last day in his Ylisse, and how Lucina died right before they went back in time.

What happened that day will not happen again today. A fierce burst of energy came to Inigo, and he slashed out. _It is a good thing we're being pushed back_ , Inigo thought morbidly. _As least the corpses will not pile up and reduce mobility._

Laslow knew that Nohr's losses in the earlier part of the war resulted in them having lesser men to fight, but he didn't think the odds were _this_ bad. He could hear his own heaving chest, his mouth gasping, taking in as much oxygen he could. His lungs were on fire, and he was beginning to feel that giving up right now would not be too bad.

 _Selena and Odin can succeed where I have failed._

As the enemy before him fell, he caught a sudden glimpse of deep blue hair, dark like open night skies, and he stopped short, his swinging blade stopped in midair. The last time the world stopped like this was also the last time he saw hair like that: wild, blue, untamable. Her name caught in his throat.

Lucina.

The enemy did not take kindly to his inaction: sensing an opportunity, the sword came down, and he screamed as metal came into contact with soft skin. The pain was unbearable, and Laslow could feel himself almost blacking out. His sword fell to the ground as he knelt, trying to cover his wound with shaking hands. The blood did not stop: it came out, dark and gushing, and for a moment he feared the worst.

 _No, I cannot let my soul be claimed this easily. I have unfinished duties in Nohr…_

Gritting his teeth, he slowly rose, well aware of a presence defending him. Xander towered before him, dark armor stained scarlet. While Laslow was out of it, Xander had stepped in to block the blows directed at him. He noticed too, that the numbers on their side had grown, and now soldiers in familiar armor stood before him as they fought back against the pressing Hoshidan army.

"Retreat, Laslow! Corrin has sent reinforcements." Xander commanded.

Laslow was vaguely aware of hands grasping his hands, his legs, his shoulders, hands that hoisted him upwards onto a stretcher, and he was vaguely aware of people around him and their blended voices, calling out to him. Laslow. Laslow.

He was vaguely aware of the sky as he laid on his back, facing upwards. Red, fading into dusk. Almost nightfall. Almost blue.

"Laslow."

Her voice was the last thing he heard before he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

 _Laslow is fine._

The thought gave Lucina relief, and she allowed her body to relax, just a little. Even then, there was a battle to be fought, and Lucina could only rest after the fighting. Her eyes scanned the enemy's front lines, and she noted that there was only a small pack of soldiers left to deal with: way lesser alive than she had expected. It was hard to believe that Laslow and those two people packed such a punch. These trio could have made it without the reinforcements. Lucina was in awe at how formidable this small group was. Indeed, Nohr had lost soldiers too, but for the three of them to make it this far was almost a miracle.

How much had Laslow improved since Ylisse?

The battle was direct, and now with the reinforcements, it would end fast. Lucina unsheathed Falchion, and jumped straight into battle.

Upon the battlefield, Lucina made a few observations, about these fellow Nohrians she fought with. They did not fight with the same cohesion that Lucina's pack did, for one: each person fought individually, as compared to the tag team method Ylisse used during the war, innovated by Mother. On the other hand, they covered more areas, and cleared the enemies faster. They somehow managed to finish off the enemy without a tactician, fighting almost fluidly with one another while Ylisse had to rely on Mother for her war strategies.

The difference was jarring, but nothing she could not adapt to. With a few swings of her sword, the Hoshidans fell dead by her feet.

"Prepare yourself." A blade came at Lucina, so fast that Lucina barely managed to block it. Both swordsmen jumped backwards, a distance between the two as they judged the other. Before Lucina stood a short girl with pink clothing, light wear that allowed for mobility. Based on the way she stood, poised and proud, she appeared to be the one in charge of the Hoshidans. Long locks of brown hair framed a small face, strands sticking to her face from her sweat, and she seemed almost like your average civilian, if not for the long sword she held in one hand. Her face was stoic with determination, and Lucina mirrored the expression.

"I am always prepared." Lucina came at her without warning, her sword slashing out. Her opponent was no average Joe, however, and she countered each attack adequately with ones of her own. Lucina was unused to having to fight someone of such skill, and strangely her heart sang, almost in joy.

 _This is not right. I should not be enjoying murder like a game._ But oh, her heart raced in excitement, her mind working away, trying to crack her opponent, almost like a game of chess. _If I come at her from the left, would she parry it? Should I come at her like this, then?_

The two swords crossed, metal meeting in a clang as the two fought for dominance, pushing against the other.

"You fight well. For a Nohrian." She growled at Lucina, eyes narrowed.

"I am no Nohrian." Lucina responded. "Likewise, you wield your sword with remarkable skill." At that moment, Lucina overpowered the girl and she pushed her back with Falchion, causing her to fall back. Before the girl could recover, Lucina aimed for her chest.

She was fast, but not fast enough. Falchion cut into her waist, almost near her hips, and she cried out in pain as she fell. Lucina readied herself for her fatal blow-

But as she did, a Pegasus flew in, the sudden rush of air distracting Lucina enough for the mounted creature to land, its majestic wings spread protectively before the girl. Lucina had jumped back upon sensing the Pegasus: she regretted it now, as the girl boarded the Pegasus behind a red haired knight.

"Blue hair, like Morgan." Lucina whipped her head towards the voice upon hearing those words, her eyes wide in disbelief. She lowered her arm, initially positioned in an attacking stance as she stared at the knight who had spoken.

 _Morgan. He knows Morgan. Did I hear wrongly? I must have-_

"We can talk about Morgan later. Let's go first. We have to retreat." The girl urged the knight as her hand clutched at her waist, bending forward in pain.

"You're lucky I'm around." The knight smiled, and without a word the Pegasus took off into the skies. Lucina, dazed, only snapped out of it now as she ran forward. It was too late: the Pegasus was air bound, and flying off.

"Gawds, did you just let them escape?" From behind Lucina, a familiar voice came as Selena stormed towards her, her hands on her hips.

"I…My apologies. I was careless." Lucina admitted. Even then, her mind was still processing the information she had just received from the knight.

 _Morgan was not just in Hoshido: he is part of the Hoshidan army. I'm fighting against my brother._

"Now now, Selena. We all make mistakes." Camilla smiles radiantly, sugary sweet, making the contrast of her blood soaked axe in her hand more peculiar. "We should be celebrating our victory instead, no matter how minor it was."

"Indeed." Leo chimed from behind as he joined the girls. "Corrin would be happy with our results, especially when we've left the generals alive." The remark cut a little, but Lucina paid it no mind.

"My sweet Corrin is too innocent, honestly. It'll be one less thing for us to cover up, though." Upon seeing Lucina's inquisitive face, Camilla chuckled lightly. "Corrin believes that murder is unnecessary to win this war. Thus, we do it behind her back, when we can get away with it. If not, it would have spelt certain defeat for Nohr."

Leo sighed. "Corrin has a good heart, and she could make a good leader, but one needs a steel heart to command an army to fight a war."

Lucina nodded. "A heart strong enough to bear the burden of every life lost."

"It is getting dark, my lady." Selena prompted. She needn't have said a thing: without lit torches, the area was turning darker by the minute, and Lucina was beginning to lose sight of her surroundings.

"Let us head back, then." Leo decided, walking away to prepare the portal.

Camilla slumped as they were talking before, but now she smiled again, back to her usual self. "Of course, darling. We wouldn't want Corrin to worry." Lucina was starting to figure Camilla out. She was cold, almost like Selena in the way she holds up a mask, but when it came to Corrin, the edges melt and the true Camilla shone true, warm and loving.

Perhaps it was why Selena has such strong admiration for the Malig Knight. Lucina made a mental note to ask Selena about it later.

Even as she was starting to get to know her new companions, Lucina had much to consider about her current situation. About Morgan-if it was even her Morgan- and about her position in this war. About her friends from Ylisse, and the task they have to accomplish, albeit more secretive than she preferred. About what she will do now, in order to find Mother.

 _Time to make a decision, and time to make it soon._

* * *

 **[A/N: I almost killed Laslow off, to be honest. But he's alive! Rejoice!]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: Hi.**

 **I'm back! After months and months of inactivity and on and off writing. Honestly there isn't much excuse, I did lose the motivation to continue writing this fic, which I realise is a terrible thing to do, but I really could not make myself finish this chapter.**

 **But finally I'm done, so here goes. If you're still reading this after the hugeee hiatus, thank you for your patience. I hope the wait is worthwhile.]**

* * *

The next few days flew by, almost in a blur. Lucina knew she had to make a decision soon: to stay with Nohr, or to leave for Morgan. For now, though, she lived each day helping out around the castle and practicing like she used to in Ylisse, whenever she could. Odin no longer wielded swords, but he could give tips, and Lucina soon found a worthy training partner in Selena. Odin claimed that watching them train inspired him to come up with new moves, so he was a constant presence in their training sessions. With the comfort of their company, the castle felt a little more like home.

The stuffy training rooms, dusty and humid, were not to Lucina's taste: it lacked the width of Ylisse's open, grassy courtyards. She much preferred this secluded area she found, behind the thick walls and right next to the sea: a huge, flat piece of dirt, clasped within rock and saltwater on three sides. To one corner a mighty tree grew upwards, its trunk leaning against the wall as its branches and roots stretched outwards. Lucina loved the place, for its sea breeze and the huge patch of sky right above, wide and free. It seemed that way to her, anyway. Anything to make herself miss home a little less.

As per their daily routine, the two sword bearers smashed blade against blade upon the castle's grounds, and Lucina realized that Selena had improved tremendously in her time here. She no longer fought only with the Ylissean style of sword fighting, which had circular, fluid movements, but she incorporated the Nohrian style of brute strength and forceful strikes. It made it hard for Lucina to predict Selena's movements, which allowed the latter to gloat over her many victories. Yet, it was necessary for Lucina to face her now: if Lucina was to leave to find Morgan, learning about Nohr would be important.

She would worry about facing off against her beloved friends later.

"Another victory for yours truly! Bow before me!" Selena boasted, her hands positioned upon her hips as she stood cockily, a proud grin upon her face. Lucina was breathing heavily, her arms heavy, but she could not mask the matching smile on her own face.

"A good spar, Selena. That last hit was too swift for me to parry in time."

"Naturally." Selena glowed, basking in the praise as her cheeks flushed lightly.

"A battle that would be sang by bards! For generations!" Odin cheered encouragingly from beneath the shade of the tree, before scribbling onto paper what could only be more battle cries and dramatic musings.

Lucina walked over to the tree to sit next to Odin, her breathing becoming even as she rested, the sea breeze cooling the sweat from her brow. The practice had allowed her to see the blind spots and weaknesses she had, and it was worth being drenched in sweat, worth the way her muscles ached. With a fluid moment, Selena tossed her wooden sparring sword to one side and joined the other two, and the two basked in the satisfying exhaustion of a morning spar.

"Even now, I am still unsure as to why you three are here and what you're fighting for." Lucina admitted, her gaze trained upon the wooden practice sword in her hands.

"Well, we can't tell you, I thought we all agreed on that. Too bad." Selena jumped in immediately for the defense.

"I can accept that, but what about this war?" Lucina asked. "Why is Hoshido invading Nohr?"

"Well." Selena tried to formulate a response, but she paused. Odin took over for her.

"Lucina, you have to understand that when we came here, we were told to protect…the royals, and we planned to fight for their cause." Odin seemed prepared to continue a lengthy story, his theatrics dropped, and so the other two fell silent.

"We, as retainers, have no means to know the cause of this war, but I was told it happened when Hoshido stirred up resentment upon neutral grounds, leading to a battle that was the spark that started the inferno. Everyone was forced to pick sides, families torn apart by war-"

Selena interrupted," Lady Corrin chose to side with Nohr, choosing the family she grew up with over her blood family."

"She's a Hoshidan princess? Isn't she Nohrian?" Lucina questioned, incredulously, and that got her a glare from Selena.

"Let me finish!" Selena growled. Odin raised a finger, and dropped it, pressing his lips in a tight line, as Selena continued. "She was born to Hoshido, but some stuff happened, and then she was brought up as a Nohr Princess."

As Selena stopped, Odin decided to speak. "So can I continue, before you so rudely interrupted me…?"

"Spit it out, Odin."

"Fine. The tale continues. Corrin chose the majestic kingdom of war, over her blood kin of Hoshido, which only fed the flames. The Hoshidans felt that it is only right for Corrin to follow her bloodline, rather than what is just." Odin paused to gather his thoughts. "After the whole territory fiasco, I believe they seek vengeance for their Mother. The word around the halls is that Corrin murdered her mother, their Queen, with the legendary Ganglari, bestowed to her by our King."

"What? I didn't know that! Who told you?" Selena grabbed Odin's cloak as the man flinched, leaning away from her.

"Release me, Selena, I do not have an answer. This is merely a whisper I heard from the spirits of underworld!"

"Say so, then!" Selena released the dark mage, who had a hurt expression plastered on his face.

"You didn't give me a chance!"

Lucina spoke, breaking up their bickering for a moment. "Corrin murdered her birth mother?"

 _A choice I had to make, a few years ago. My country, or Mother? How could it that Corrin, a pacifist who could not even raise her sword against her enemy, bear to kill the woman who birthed her?_

Odin recognized the look in Lucina's eyes. "Of course, these are just rumors. From wandering spirits. You should really take them with a grain of salt." For a moment, the dramatic Odin returned. "Just like the folklores of the travelling bard, these tales are naught but fabrication. You would do better to weave ones of your own."

"So because Corrin's Mother is dead, they want to fight against Nohr? What kind of dumb reason is that?"

"You're the one fighting for Nohr, you nitwit! You don't even know why you're doing it, Selena."

"Hey, we're fighting for a good reason! To protect the Nohrian royals, which was what we came all the way to this land for-"

The two continued on, and Lucina wondered how she was able to handle these two in the past: they seemed to have matured physically, but mentally it was the same old Severa and Owain.

Some things never change.

* * *

After training, Lucina found the time to visit Laslow in his room, finally. The past few days had been worrying: the trio were banned from entering until Laslow was a bit better, and no matter how much Selena cursed or threatened to burn the place down, Flora remained firm in her stance. Adding that to Lucina's training schedule and her daily duties, Lucina simply hadn't been able to visit. As she entered, Flora was already making her leave.

"I'll come back later in the evening to heal your wound again, and by then you should be fully recovered," She advised Laslow before she left, the blue haired maid walking off briskly and surely. Were all the maids and butlers this well trained?

"Such cold, brittle beauty that chills my heart….and here comes my radiant Lucina to warm it up." Laslow's face was lit up upon Flora's presence, but as Lucina entered she noticed the way his face fell, just slightly.

"I'm glad you're safe, Inigo." She whispered, a tiny smile upon her lips as she pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat. She took in the tranquil surroundings: while it was a bit chilly due to the downpour outside, a roaring fireplace by the wall and the lush red carpet upon the floor kept her warm and toasty. It looked like any generic room one would find in these quarters, with its stone walls and dark colored furniture, void of any extravagant furnishings. The only exception was a pair of sharp steel swords on a wooden display, tucked away into a corner of the room.

"And I'm glad you're alive, Lucina." Lucina recognized the look in his eyes: a look she had never seen in Laslow's eyes before, but she was certain she knew how star struck looked like. Laslow was surely, most certainly in love with the Lucina from his world.

 _The Lucina who died._ She winced at the thought. Her hands felt heavy, awkward, and so she allowed them to rest on her lap, crossed. She felt strung up, as though handling a time bomb. _Careful, Lucina. You do not want to hurt him again._

Laslow noticed, and his smile dropped, a weary expression taking over his handsome features. "I know, of course, that you couldn't possibly be the Lucina I love. The Lucina from my world."

 _Love. He still loves her, until now._

Laslow was always so sensitive, so attuned to the emotions of others. Of course he would know instantly that she was not the one he knew. The grief would not blind him, as it hadn't for Selena and Odin. Lucina nodded slightly. "The Lucina from your world…"

"I killed her."

Lucina's head whipped up upon hearing this, blue eyes meeting brown, and his eyes were gentle, so gentle, and Lucina wondered if the fearsome hero she saw on the battle field was the same as the shy, dancing boy she used to know.

"You…what?"

The look he gave her was almost painful as he spoke. "I am the reason why she died."

"How did I…Lucina die?" Her own name almost felt foreign upon her tongue.

It was with hesitance when Laslow spoke. "The last day in Ylisse, before we went back in time. She died trying to protect me." Laslow smiled bitterly at this part, and Lucina lamented fate's cruelty. Her heart ached for her alternate self, the Lucina who had not been as fortunate. Alternate Lucina did not get to see Father and Mother again, and fight by their side towards a better tomorrow. Alternate Lucina did not get to see the first dawn of peace, the rays of daylight promising a future of hope.

Alternate Lucina lost Mother, but only once. Did she die knowing she would never see Mother and Father again?

"An honorable death." Lucina whispers, and Laslow laughed dryly.

"She would not be dead, if not for me. I loved her. I swore to protect her with my life. She said that after the war, we could travel Ylisse, just the two of us…" Laslow blubbered, words tumbling from his mouth in a mess, and he covered his face with his palms, body quivering. His silence was a terrible calmness, like the still waves before a storm.

And Lucina did not know what she could say, in that moment. Shaky hands reached out, and she gently touched his shoulders. His shivering stopped considerably.

"And I would not be alive, if not for you."

No response. Lucina continued, as best as she could.

"Back on that day, in my universe, you saved me. You blocked an attack for me and suffered a considerable wound. Thankfully, we were able to save you." Lucina then laughed, a light hearted chuckle in an attempt to break the mood. "I remember that day well. You were swearing as Brady tried to pin you down to heal you, and in your confusion you clocked him in the face. We finally managed to get you to stop, and…" Lucina paused, collecting her thoughts. "There were the sad parts. I remember how I grieved for those we lost. But now that I look back at it years later, I choose to see the humorous side of things."

Laslow seemed calmer, but his palms still covered his face. He was listening. When he spoke, his voice was slightly muffled. "I should have protected you, then. Like the Inigo who protected you. "

"The situation was different. I think my Inigo-"Lucina stopped. "You, Inigo, would have…made the necessary sacrifice for me, the way I did."

"But I didn't. I left you to die."

"I think I would rather have died than have you hurt like that ever again." Lucina whispered, and her words rang within her bones the only way truth could. "Believe me when I say that."

"Your last words. You said that you hadn't wanted to go like that." Lucina could sense the distress building him in Laslow's voice, just a bit. "I have never seen you cry like that."

"I wouldn't, of course," Lucina confessed. "I don't think anyone would have wanted to die that way."

"I…I am, I don't-"

"But I think I would have preferred death any day if it meant either me or any of you."

Slowly, Laslow dropped his hands on his face, and turned to look at Lucina: a full, deep glance, studying her features as a whole for the first time. His eyes were no longer clouded by grief: they were a little lighter, a little brighter, and Lucina felt a bit more hopeful.

"I would have preferred too, to die a hundred times before allowing you to die for me." He said, and his eyes whispered, _but you still died for me all the same._

"Then forgive yourself, Inigo. Lucina chose to do so. Honor her sacrifice by celebrating her life, and not by mourning her death." Lucina paused, hesitant, and said what she hoped would bring the Inigo she knew back. "I forgive you, Inigo. On behalf of the Lucina you loved."

And she could see it, in that instant. Laslow letting go of his demons and his self-blame, just a bit. It was enough for now, she decided, and she smiled slightly, in what she hoped would come off as comforting. She reached out and patted his shoulder comfortingly, albeit in a forced fashion.

Laslow returned the smile, a proper smile. When he spoke he sounded more like the Inigo she used to know: the flirty, smiling boy of her childhood. "So, what are you doing here, Lucina? All the way out here in Nohr?" His eyes narrowed. "In fact, if you're not the Lucina we know...Who are you?"

And so Lucina told him. The two sat together in the quiet room, with naught but the gentle rain from outside to interrupt the conversation. The two caught up with lost times. For Laslow, it was a moment of recovery, another chance for him to talk the love he had lost once before. For Lucina, it was a moment of nostalgia as she recounted the things she experienced that the other Lucina could not.

For a moment she had peace. Judging by how rarely peace came by nowadays, she savored it while she could.

 _Just a little more, before I move on._

* * *

When she left the room in the evening, she was greeted by the sight of Xander, the paladin from the battle against Hoshido. He had not seen Lucina approaching, for the man had his eyes shut, as though contemplating something, his arms resting upon that long, dark sword of his, strapped to his side. His stance was relaxed, confident, but Lucina knew that it was a guarded stance too. A simple fluid motion would be enough to defend the prince of Nohr. It was almost intimidating, but Lucina was no shirking violet herself. She stood her ground.

"Fair evening, Xander. Are you by any chance visiting Laslow?" Lucina asked amicably.

"On the contrary, I was waiting to speak to you." Xander spoke. His voice held a certain power to it, firm. Lucina knew he was not someone she wanted to get on the bad side of. Even with a halo of soft, golden curls framing his face, Lucina could not erase the demonic way he fought that day from her mind.

"I am listening," she said.

"I shall get straight to the point then. Earlier, we received news of a different fight that was going on in a different part of Nohr. While most of our forces escaped unscathed, a few did not make it." His tone did not change while speaking, but his brow was furrowed, his shoulders tense. "As such, we had to make a few military adjustments.

My retainer, Peri, will now serve under Lady Elise. As such, you will take her place as my retainer."

"I…see." Lucina did not question the decision outwardly, but digested this new piece of information. She remembered the fearsome Peri, cackling as she hacked away at soldiers left and right. Could her skills match up?

"Peri has quite remarkable skills."

"Yes, she is one of Nohr's best when it comes to fighting with a spear, but I saw the way you fought too. Like a bird of prey, flitting through enemies with that sword of yours." A small smile crept upon his face. "While I do not fully trust you, I do think you would be a fine adversary for the opposition alongside Laslow and me."

"I understand. Though I am undeserving of such high praise, it is nice to hear compliments from an accomplished swordsman like you." Lucina expected Xander's distrust, but the praise was pleasing to the ear.

"To speak the truth, I do have another reason for making you my retainer." Xander's steady gaze did not reveal anything.

"I presume that I will have to find out on my own?"

"No. I made you my retainer because of your skills. No, not your skills with a sword," Xander corrected as Lucina's gaze fell upon her sheathed Falchion. "You may or may not realize it, but you have within you the blood of a dragon."

"How did you know?" Even in this time and place, her bloodline gave her an advantage.

"I do not know myself, but Corrin affirmed it. She told me it was her…sixth sense, but I trust Corrin's judgement." Xander frowned, as though puzzled, "She also said that the dragon blood in your veins differed from ours, so I am uncertain about your lineage."

Lucina did not know either. Was it from her exalted bloodline, or from Grima? If Odin did not possess this ability, it was probably from Mother.

"With this blood in you, you will have the power to use dragon veins."

"Dragon veins?"

"You have seen the other royalty open portals, have you not? If you learn to control this ability, you will be able to do that, and manipulate your surroundings to your advantage."

"And you will teach me?"

"In due time, Lucina." Was that a faint smile on Xander's face, or was she just imagining it? It vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"I see. Thank you, then," Lucina returned the smile with one of hers. "Will that be all?"

Xander seemed as though he was about to speak, before composing himself again.

"Yes. Then I'll see you at our next battle meeting." With a slight nod, he departed, solid footsteps ringing out upon the stone floors amidst the constant beat of falling rain.

Instantly, Lucina spun around and headed down the stairs, away from Inigo's quarters. However, instead of heading right towards where her dorms were, she made an unfamiliar turn towards the left, towards the end, following the trail of lit torches that guided her through the dark, narrow hallway.

While Lucina did not have the same fervent passion for books as did Mother and Morgan, she appreciated a good tome every now and then. When Father and Mother were not around to guide her, she would consult those books to learn about anything and everything she needed to know. After all, Frederick encouraged it. The knight even taught her from these books himself, his gentle voice ringing through the library room as he taught the children- the willing ones at least, about history, or strategy.

Therefore the first place she headed to was Nohr's own library room, a dark musky room filled with shelves and shelves of books, seemingly endless as they stretched out into the darkness. A chandelier overhead lit the centre of the room, but yellow lights were not enough: Lucina herself carried a candlestick in one hand as she browsed. The books were in surprisingly good condition, considering the fact that there was no designated librarian. Mouthing the titles to herself, she slowly scrutinized the faint wording of the tomes.

It did not take her long to find a book that answered her questions, a thick emerald tome that she struggled to drag back to her quarters.

It did not take her long to start her own practice either: the first of many nights Lucina would spent trying to activate dragon veins, as per the book's guidance.

 _In due time_ was too vague. If Lucina wanted results, she needed to act fast. Xander was worrying too: Lucina had spent half her life reading people's faces and learning people's thoughts. She could tell that the crown prince did not trust her. She was too much of an enigma. Not enough of a backstory. Suspicious.

 _Xander is one of many strangers in this foreign world. I will be gone from here in mere weeks._

Her thoughts did little to comfort her.

* * *

Back in Ylisse, with the exception of the children, she did not bother with external friendships. A war was to be fought, after all, and if she had to be honest, people often found her a little too formal and stiff. Not that she needed any more friends: within their small crew of four, she felt normal and safe. Being with them was as comfortable as breathing. It was the way things were. Thus, Lucina hadn't expected to get along with the rest of the army: perhaps a handful of greetings, exchanged for the sole purpose of courtesy. Nothing more.

Somehow, it went differently as she had expected. Everyone in Nohr went out of their way to be friendly with the new foreign mercenary. Mozu always made sure she was well fed, whipping up delicious and nutritious meals for her. Keaton, the "local werewolf" according to Selena, gifted her a worn, scuffed rag doll as a sign of friendship, and the strange gift somehow reminded her of Yarne and his soft, brown fur. Silas, a friend of Corrin's, showed her around the place, and promised to give her a tour around Nohr, "once the war was over". Lucina wasn't sure if she would stick around long enough to fulfil that promise, but she appreciated all the efforts made on her behalf, all the same.

And Corrin, Corrin was the nicest. She often stopped by her quarters to drop off something she thought Lucina "would appreciate" or "might like", and Lucina ended up with a bunch of delightful and useless trinkets in her room. The general seemed to have so much time on her hands, evident now as she entered Lucina's quarters for the fifth time today.

"Lucina, glad to see you here," she walked in with a skip in her step as Lucina allowed her entrance, curious red eyes scanning her simple abode. Much like the other rooms, Lucina's was decked out with the bare necessities, and then more. The trinkets from Corrin remained on her mahogany desk, along with a book or two she used for reference. More tomes were stacked next to her bed on the side table, the poor object straining to hold the weight upon it. There was no need for the fireplace to be lit during such fine weather, and a pleasant wind drifted in from the open windows.

"Hello, Corrin. You're back again." Lucina followed the shorter woman as she entered the room. Corrin turned, and smiled slightly, tilting her head.

"Is something the matter?" Lucina asked, almost instinctively. _That's the look mother gives me when she wants to talk to me personally._ The recognition was pain in her veins, a strange sense of déjà vu that she could not get rid of. Corrin's lineage was simply a mystery, and no matter how many books Lucina tried to scour in Nohr, she simply could not find any evidence of Corrin's linkage to Mother. But how can she believe that when Corrin acts almost like a carbon copy of Mother?

"Let's take a walk. The council meeting just now had me cooped up for quite a bit: I think a refreshing walk will do us well." Corrin reasoned.

Lucina pondered for a bit, and then accepted with gratitude, "Thank you."

Corrin's smile reached her red eyes, the only person who could make such sinister looking eyes look friendly.

Side by side, the two walked out of Lucina's quarters, down the stairs and out the entrance, and Lucina silently followed as Corrin headed towards the central fountain.

Corrin cut straight to the point. "I wanted to ask you something, actually."

"Go ahead, Corrin." Lucina's hunch was spot on.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about your mother." Corrin made the question a statement. Lucina would have normally refused anyone else from Nohr: she was planning to leave, anyway. No point in sharing so much.

But not Corrin. The way she spoke, the way she moved, they all vaguely reminded her of Mother. Strangely, Lucina felt it almost sacrilegious to withhold this from Corrin, almost as if she was talking to Mother herself. There was definitely some connection between the two women. Lucina knew this for certain. Perhaps something, anything will trigger if she told Corrin about Mother.

"What would you like to learn about my Mother?"

"Hmmm…What kind of person was she?" Corrin asked, her head tilted again. A smile grew on her face, "I guess I just want to know more about her, since she looks like me."

Lucina thought for a bit, before speaking. "Well…Mother was always a role model for me. Many people looked up to her for her leadership and her tactician skills. She was the exemplification of competence. Wise, knowledgeable, and always curious to know more." Both Mother and Father were so capable that Lucina almost did not know what to do with herself. _How could I possibly live up to such a legacy?_

"She seemed really intelligent. I'm sure she was really great at what she did." Corrin smiled, widely. "As the commander, myself: I wish I could have half your Mother's mettle."

Corrin's smile did not reach her eyes, this time.

"So your Mother was a tactician? I thought you were a sell sword, but I didn't expect your family to be working for the army, too."

Lucina had almost forgotten how observant Corrin was, despite the clueless image she always portrayed: Corrin was too, herself, a tactician. Wisdom and curiosity were traits that defined her too, despite her naivety. Lucina had to be cautious.

"My Mother worked as a tactician at the kingdom I hail from. We were much more fortunate. Our kingdom did not see much battle, with the exception of bandit raids." Lucina lied through her teeth, her fingers clasping together as Corrin narrowed her eyes.

"I…see." Corrin did not prod further. "Was she an only child?"

Lucina was taken aback by the question, but she answered, just the same. "Well, to be honest…Mother never really spoke of her family circumstances."

The answer was simply too complicated. Lucina chose to leave it unanswered.

"A mystery…" Corrin mused, her expression thoughtful.

"If I may inquire, Corrin," Lucina asked. "What is with all these sudden questions about Mother? It appears to be a bit more than simply just curiosity."

Corrin flushed slightly, and avoided Lucina's gaze.

"Well, I just…!"

Corrin stopped walking abruptly, and Lucina stopped short too, in her tracks.

"I guess recently I've been thinking. About your mother, and how you're…looking for her," she stammered slightly, her cheeks flushed red, her eyes avoiding Lucina's steady gaze.

She was silent for a while, as though thinking. Lucina did not have to prompt Corrin before she exhaled a huge sigh and continued to speak.

"I have to start by telling you a bit about me first. The thing is, I was not originally a princess of Nohr. I'm sure you've heard this story around camp from the others." Corrin waved an arm around, as though nonchalant, and gave out a false laugh.

Lucina smiled politely, as was the right thing to do.

"I was born as a princess of Hoshido, brought here as a child. My birth mother told me that I was kidnapped before her demise. And so a while back, even before you arrived at camp, my birth family came looking for me."

Corrin smiled bitterly. "I refused to return with them.

But then you appeared. And now that I see your dedication to finding her, I wonder…if I too, should return back to my family."

Lucina was not good at this sort of thing, comforting people and giving advice and what not. "I am afraid that I do not know what advice is appropriate to give you."

However, before Corrin spoke, Lucina added on, "I do think though, that you should do what you think is best for yourself. I know in my heart that Mother wants to return home. Mother believe that our family was connected by invisible ties, and that she belongs back with us, at home." The lump in her throat was unmistakable.

"Do you belong back in Hoshido with them, Corrin?"

"No." The conviction in Corrin's voice was unmistakable, and Lucina could not stop the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Then do not return. Remain with the people you feel connected with, regardless of blood ties."

Corrin perked up upon Lucina's words, her eyes now twin crescents as she smiled up at Lucina.

"Thanks, Lucina. It was really helpful talking to you, actually." She laughed slightly, embarrassed. "I can't believe I was suspicious of you."

That stung more than Lucina would like to admit, but she could understand. "It is fine. You are in charge of the lives of so many people, so it is wise of you to be suspicious of a stranger in your midst."

"Sorry," Corrin stuck her tongue out cheekily, and she was no longer a lone, brooding commander: she was now Corrin again, playful and happy go lucky. "I'm glad you're not upset. Anyway, here we are!"

Lucina looked up, and realized that the two were outside Corrin's quarters. Mindless walking had brought the pair here, and Lucina could gather from Corrin's hopeful tone that she wanted to be back in her quarters.

"We shall part here then, Corrin. Farewell."

"Bye!" Corrin prepared to climb up to her abode, but before that she turned, a slight smile on her face, "I'm really glad you've decided to fight for us. It's a pleasure to have your sword by mine." Her cheeks suddenly glowed red. "I'm sorry, by the way. For springing my history upon you like that, without warning."

"No need for apologies, Corrin. Spending time with you is always pleasant." Admitting that was a bit more embarrassing than Lucina would like to admit, and she flushed too.

The smile grew as Corrin spoke, "Likewise. See you." Swiftly, she ascended back into her quarters, leaving a lone Lucina in the shadow of her treehouse. Corrin's parting words left its mark upon Lucina, and her fingers could not stop shaking long after she left the place.

 _She trusts me. She trusted me with her story, and now I am to turn around and betray this trust? To desert her army in the middle of war?_

 _Do not forget why you came here, Lucina. To find Morgan. To find Mother. To reunite your family again._

Conflicting thoughts overwhelmed her, refusing to dispel even as she dipped her head into the hot bath to drown them out, later in the day. Among all these thoughts, one stood out stubbornly.

 _You have lost your family once, Lucina. You cannot lose them again._

Lucina saw, again, Grima's corpse: the blank black eyes, the burnt edges of her Plegian coat. She saw once again Frederick's bloodied body that even hard armor could not protect.

She saw a future where Morgan laid facedown, unmoving, blood seeping from his small body onto the emerald green plains of Nohr.

 _It cannot happen again._

Lucina simply had to do what she must, even if it meant betraying old and new friends.

 _May Naga find mercy from within to forgive what I must do._

* * *

Persistent practice in Lucina's free time had proven useful in her improvement when it comes to controlling dragon veins. Of course, she had help from other sources too. Xander had found the girl practicing deep into the night, and as a result often happened to drop snacks and helpful tips for improvement while "passing by". How he had found the time to do so in between his solo missions Lucina had no clue. Elise, the sweet young princess who reminded her fondly of Aunt Lissa, too made an effort to bring her canisters of warm drink that remained warm through the night, or snacks that were a tad bit lacking in finesse and quality.

She appreciated them all the same, and finished every single bite.

They were considerate: too considerate. Her guilt ate away at her from within, threatening to break her resolve, but still she picked up her sword, to practice fighting the Nohrian way. Still she pushed herself to open portals with the magic of dragon veins. The results were nothing short of miraculous, and she learned to open a portal within the few weeks, albeit a portal that wasn't very ideal.

But there was no more time. With every day that passed, battles against Hoshido were being won and lost. Every night as she laid in bed, Lucina shut her eyes and counted to three. Under her breath, she would make three wishes:

One. _Let Morgan be safe and sound, wherever he is._

Two. _Let this be the final path I will have to take. Let this portal I make be the path to reuniting my family again._

Three. _Let Mother still be here with us. Let her be alive, and breathing, and laughing, and smiling-_

Of course, that was more than three wishes, but a girl could hope.

Tonight, however. Tonight was different. It was the night Lucina would actually leave Nohr for Hoshido. She knew that just like all the places from her world she would miss this place: the lazy sea breeze, the scenic view of land and sea divided by walls from the watch towers high up above, and the people. The food and the smiles and all the small things they did, making Nohr almost like how Ylisse used to be.

But she would not dwell on that. Family was most important.

Her preparations took place over the course of three days, slow and methodical. Within a light satchel, she had packed all the necessities she could think of, along with light provisions to last her for a few days. Worst comes to worst, she would hunt for bears to make bear jerky for sustenance, the way Mother taught her.

Leaving her quarters was simple. She took the familiar front path out, her footsteps light to avoid waking anyone. She knew the path so well it was practically instinct, as she made the turns and crept down the stairs, right before the hallway that led out of the quarters. And she was out! Instantly, she shivered: the winds were strong at night. She pulled her cape upwards to cover her neck better, to keep out the cold.

As she walked towards the docks, she hesitated while walking past the stables. Surely they wouldn't miss a horse. It would make things more convenient for her too, and cut short her travelling time tremendously.

But then she remembered Corrin and her laugh and her trusting eyes and all she could feel was the guilt that clenched around her heart like a fist, and she walked away from the stables, fast enough to leave her doubts behind.

"Lucina." One word cracks her resolve, cracked her stone cold mask from within. She could feel her bravado fade, seeping out of her. Reluctantly, she responded without looking back, "Laslow."

"Erm, where do you think you're going? Are you deserting us?" Selena's accusatory tone travelled just fine, even though she seemed to be at a distance behind her.

"Why are you leaving us?" Odin's voice was strangely small, unsure, and Lucina had never known this side of Odin. Of course she wouldn't. She had always stuck with family, and these three were family. Odin, most of all, with the shared blood within their veins.

 _Mother is family too. She is your parent by blood._

"I have to go." Lucina forced her voice to be steel, her stance to be solid like hard armor. "Morgan needs me. Mother needs me."

"You don't know where she is, do you? Robin could be anywhere, and-"

Laslow was interrupted by Selena's voice that carried a tinge of anxiety, "We need you more, Lucina! We need you here with us."

Lucina couldn't help it. She turned to look at the trio, and Selena had her head held up, her eyes almost watery as she looked straight at her. Almost. Selena never cried in front of people.

"We can't lose you again, Lucina. Not again," she pleaded.

Lucina wanted to cry. Why would Naga leave it to her to make such a hard decision? Cruel, cruel fate. Clenching her fist, Lucina stood firm as she spoke, "The three of you are my beloved, treasured family, but you have one another. Mother is somewhere out there, alone and looking for Father. Looking for Morgan and me. She needs me."

"Lucina." It was Odin this time, but his voice was more certain than before, his eyes reflecting the light of the lit lamps around them, warm and soul searching. "You're really leaving us, right?"

"Yes. I have to go."

"Then I shall come with you." Odin's lips stretched taut, into a line, and Lucina knew he was no longer fooling around. He was serious about joining her on her journey. Puffing out his chest, he spoke, "I have seen that this day would come, from the messages of my nightmares. This, surely, must be my destiny. I, Odin Dark, will join the exalted princess on her quest to find the legendary tactician!"

"I cannot possibly ask this of you, Odin."

"You can and you shall and no decree of yours will be able to stop me. She's your mother, which makes her my aunt, which makes her someone related to me on this family tree of ours. Somehow. By the shared ancestry and this dragon's blood in my veins, I swear we will retrieve her together! " He smiled. "I'm going."

"Hey, me too me too! Don't you two _dare_ leave me behind." Selena growled, daring Lucina to challenge her decision.

"Then shall we go pack our things now?" Laslow smiled charmingly, his body posture relaxed as he stood. Lucina could not help but let her eyes wander to his wrapped wound, and she imagined pale blood stains blooming against white bandages. Her shoulders tensed up.

"No, I will not allow this. The three of you have an oath to fulfil, for someone, somewhere-"

"Sheesh, Lucina. It's not like we're abandoning our duties. We'll just help you out a bit and be back to help with the war. I mean, where are you heading?"

"…Hoshido, to find Morgan first. He might have a clue as to where Mother is."

"Perfect. Let's infiltrate their place and find secrets that we can send back!"

"That's ridiculous, Selena. We should stick to the towns and take down small passing military groups. Then interrogate information out of them, then send it back to Nohr." Laslow reasoned.

"Are you sure that is even plausible?" Odin winced at the plans.

"To hell with it all, I say we do it like the old days again!"

"I…I do not know what to say." Lucina could not possibly allow them to go with her, she wouldn't-

"Just say yes, Lucina." Laslow's voice was clear, certain, like calm waters. "Let us be there for you now, when you need us."

"Just because you were the leader doesn't mean you're all powerful, you know. Get off your high horse and accept our help. Stop trying to do everything by yourself," Selena added a last phrase for good measure. "You turd."

"…Thank you, my friends." Lucina felt a blossoming warmth in a chest. All of a sudden, she felt as though she could slay titans and take out entire empires, as long as her friends-her family- were by her side, fighting alongside her.

"Then let us-"

Before Lucina could finish her sentence, the familiar sound of a portal opening came from behind, and she spun instantly to face it. Right before her, tumbling from the open portal a feet above its usual spot, was Elise.

Sweet, gentle Elise. The youngest princess who brought her drinks and snacks, the bright troubadour who gave her flower crowns of violet and white with a smile like spring, came tumbling out. Wounds riddled the poor girl's body, ugly harsh marks that made Lucina sick to her stomach. How the girl survived such an onslaught of injuries she had no idea.

Odin was the first to react. "Elise!" His voice caught, laced with anxiety and pain, as he swept the princess into his arms, swiftly yet carefully so as not to worsen the wounds. He did not seem to notice the blood that seeped onto his wounds and the ground beneath them, his eyes fixed on the girl. Lucina's eyes roamed over her body, looking for fatal wounds: nothing that a staff can't fix, if she was to infer. But oh god, _oh Naga._

Elise struggled to open her eyes, and the voice that came from her lips was a soft squeak, "Please don't attend to me first."

Tears streamed down her weary face, almost gushing. "Save Effie, please! She's still out there. She distracted them so I could return to ask for more help. Please, please help her."

As she said the following words, Lucina could feel her heart plummet.

"I can't lose her too." Elise sobbed bitterly as she spoke, her hands clenched tightly upon her steel staff. Each word was enunciated with pain, with so much feeling that it overwhelmed Lucina, and her heart cried out to Elise. She looked at Elise, and she saw herself at four years old, at ten years old, at twelve. All the pain she has experienced from losing someone she loved: Lucina thought she had it all sealed away, within her, but now they all came rushing out, and it hurts, it hurts.

 _I understand. I have experienced that pain too, many times. All of us have._

Without a word, Lucina tightened the grip on her sword and headed for the portal.

 _I can't leave-not today. Elise needs me now. Nohr needs me now._

* * *

 **[A/N: Ideally the plan would be to finish the entire story, but I honestly doubt my own capability to keep up with this fic until then. But fingers crossed..!** **Right now I am aiming to finish Arc 1, at least. In my head I have this fic divided into Arc 1 and 2, and Arc 1 is slowly heading towards its conclusion. In regards to my updating schedule, I will try to pump out the next chapter in about a week to a month, depending. As always, concrit is requested and appreciated.**

 **3]**


End file.
